Coming home from the Witch War
by Needtodo
Summary: Takes place in the end of DTW. Explores what would happen if one little action changed. Sookie is hit by Debbie Pelts bullet. T for now M for later, I think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I just borrow them from the fantastic Mrs. Harris.

It is my first fanfic in English and no beta, so please excuse the grammar and the spelling :-)

**Coming home from the Witch War**

By the time I got close to Bon Temps, I wasn't feeling so ragged. As we stepped on the back porch I had a strange sense, it was as though there was a ghost Sookie and a ghost Eric coming up the porch with us. I had taken my coat of, it was dirty and mangled and Eric had taken his of too as an echo of my movements and had handed it to me. I threw our coats next to the washer. Ghost Sookie and Eric were still wearing their coats, it was strange and at bit unsettling but I was tried and thought it at reflection of that. Ghost Sookie and I let us in the back door. Eric and ghost Eric came in behind us Sookies and took a step to the right to go around the kitchen table, as I(we) leaned left to flick on the light.

When I(we) turned on the light, Debbie Pelt was smiling at me(us).

She had been sitting in the dark at my kitchen table, and she had a gun in her hand.

Without saying a word, she fired at me(us).

But she reckoned without Eric, who was faster than any human. He took the bullet and he took it right in the chest. As he went down in front of me, the blow of the shot hurled his elbow or whatever into my chest. I fell down (ghost Sookie still standing, both Eric's hit) and realized that she hadn't had time to search the house, which was lucky. From behind the water heater, I yanked the shot gun I'd taken from Jason's house. Ghost Sookie bend down and yanked the shot gun as well. Then I got up with great pain from the blow in the chest. Pumped the gun, and I(we) shot Debbie Pelt while she was still staring, shocked, at Eric, who was on his knees and coughing up blood.

Her fingers opened and her gun fell to the floor.

I sat on the floor myself, because I couldn't stay upright anymore. Eric was now full length on the floor, gasping and shuddering in a pool of blood.

I quickly realized that I could call no one for help. I'd have to do this by myself. My chest still hurt like hell but Eric came first. I scrambled over to him, reclined by him with one elbow to prop me up. I realized that the ghost versions of us were gone and suddenly I felt queasy and light headed. And I swayed over Eric.

'_Eric_,´ I whispered. His blue eyes opened. They were bright with pain. The hole in his chest bubbled blood. I felt my blood rush from my face and thought I was going to pass out. Everything went black. As I gained consciousness I realized, I was still on the floor. Eric was on his knees sucking on my chest near the shoulder. I felt at strong burning sensation and deep pain from were his head was.

'_What are you doing?_' I breathed angrily. Eric looked up at me fangs out and blood dripping from his jaw. He smiled and his blue eyes twinkled, at that moment a bullet dropped from his mouth on my chest.

'_I'm saving your life, my Lover_', he whispered.

Then he bid down on his wrist and pushed it to my mouth.

I shook my head, but he forced it on me and said in a mild and loving voice '_You need to do this, my Lover or you will surly die_'.

I drank, and when the wound on his wrist closed, Eric bid down again and I drank again. He even dropped a few drops directly in the wound. It healed faster than I ever experienced with Bill or Eric for that matter. Eric drank to bottles of TrueBlood. I slowly sat up and we looked at the mess in the kitchen. I tried to assess what to do. We had to get rid of the body and clean up the kitchen. I felt at little lost and I could hardly feel more miserable. I had killed another human being for the second time this night.

Eric put his arm around me and I felt love. '_Why is that?_' I felt better, and I was in fact grateful to be alive.

'_Thank you Eric_,' I said.

I kissed him briefly on the mouth. I felt a surge of want, lust and love and it hit me like a truck. It felt like the emotions came to me not from me. I was at a loss for, what it meant.

We bundled up what was left of Debbie Pelt and Eric went off to hide the body, when he came back he had also disposed of her car. We finished cleaning the kitchen and with Eric's vamp speed it got done fairly quick. I took a tour inspecting the room and found nothing and it reeked of cleaning products.

I looked at Eric and down myself. '_We have to burn our cloths_,' I said.

Eric nodded and went out into the yard. He started a fire and began pulling of his clothes and throwing it on the fire. I stared at him from the doorway. As soon as he got naked, he vamp speeded to me and picked me up and sat me down by the fire pulling at my mangled t-shirt. I let him undress me. I felt at ease and a togetherness I never felt before. As soon as I was naked a thought occurred to me and I started to giggle like at schoolgirl. Eric smiled at me and raised an eyebrow.

'_We look like mad devil worshipers. To naked creatures standing by a fire in the middle of the night covered I blood_.' I giggled again and started to shake a little, I was cold. But I felt strong and alert, maybe because of the blood?

Eric put his hands around my waist and lifted me into the air and took at twirl. '_The most beautiful devil worshiper in the world,_' he chuckled at me.

I felt like at fairytale princess except for the naked-thing and the blood. He pulled me down in an embrace and kissed me on the forehead. My emotions were all jumbled up in happiness, love, excitement and lust.

'_Let us use the remaining nighttime to get warm and clean, my Lover_'. Eric said in my ear as he licked it. He was definitely in the mood. With the 1000 year old gorgeous Viking there was no mistaking that.

I felt my own arousal, it was deep and getting stronger.

I kissed him deeply and said, '_take me away, sweetie!_'

He scooped me up and carried me to my bathroom, were we both climbed in the shower. I was suddenly very aware of the last time we were in a shower together and I felt exited.

'_Lean against me Lover and close your eyes_,' Eric groaned and lathered up his hands washing my every limb in circular motions starting with my fingers going down my arms in turn. He was very methodical and I felt secure and beginning to warm up. I opened my eyes and lathered up and started reciprocating. We were done with the hair and both worked from the outer limbs going inwards. As I started to wash and stroke his scrotum he got hold of my hair pulled it back and started to kiss me voraciously on the neck. We tumbled out of the shower and into my bedroom floor. Yanking some quilts and covers to the floor we tangled up and as though I had my own personal Pleasure Guide to Eric's libido, I knew exactly, what to do to him, to puss him over the edge and he certainly had mine.

As we rolled of each other me gasping for air and Eric with a satisfied smile, he said in a low but strong voice, '_I feel you in my soul, Lover. But do I have a soul?'_ Then he sat up and looked at me whit a big fat question mark in his face.

'_I feel you in my soul to, darling. It feels right but…_' I had no way of finishing that sentence. What could I say? I didn't know if vampires had souls, I didn't know the workings of vampire emotions and furthermore I really didn't want to know at that point.

'C_ome on lets go to bed, darling!'_ I said and pulled him towards my Grans old bed. We crawled under the covers and he drew me close and smelled my hair. '_This is right, just right!_' Eric mumbled and I was aware of a content and sleepy smile forming on my face. I drifted of to sleep.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I just borrow them from the fantastic Mrs. Harris.

It is my first fanfic in English and no beta (how do I get one?), so please excuse the grammar and the spelling :-)

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

I slowly opened my eyes the dim lights from the clouded sky was burning my eyes, I felt hung-over.

'_Jesus Christ, Shepherd of __Judea! What did I do last night? _I pulled my arm over my eyes and sighed.

'_Oh, no! I didn't!_' I felt ashamed.

I had killed two people and then I had had a little party of sorts with my vampire lover. I could still smell him on me - I reeked of sex and vampire. I decided, that a shower would somehow wash away some of the guilt. The bathroom was a disaster area. I cleaned it up. Picking up the towels and putting the shower curtain back made me smile remembering how they got there. As I became conscious of the smile a new pang of guilt washed over me.

'_You are an evil woman Sookie Stackhouse, what would your Gran say?_' I almost hit myself over the head.

I went into the hot shower an immediately felt better. I decided to brood over my bad behavior after breakfast. The kitchen was as I left it, spot less and shiny. I made some coffee and scrambled some eggs. I peered out at the place where the fire had burnt. Everything was burnt away and it had rained this morning. I glanced at the clock it was 4 o'clock in the afternoon and Eric would be up soon. I sat down eating my breakfast suddenly remembering '_Jason!_' I had to call the police station. They hardly wanted to answer me, but there was no news.

I was physically in great shape thanks to the healing power of Eric's blood. It was the second week of January and my New Year's resolution was already corrupted '_just great!_'

Emotionally I was less than rock-steady. But what did I expect? You can't do something like I had done without suffering some consequences. That's the way it should be. But my Gran had always told me that a woman – any woman worth her salt – could do whatever she had to. So I sucked it up and went out on the porch to look at my coat. My coat was lying on the porch in a bloody mess. I had dropped it on the way in the night before and forgot all about it. I put it to soak in the washer. Eric's coat looked clean, so I put it in the hall on the clothing rack.

I thought about Eric getting up and maybe doing a little snuggling before I had to go to work. I thought about being with someone that really wanted to be with little old me - Sookie Stackhouse. It made me happy.

I was flipping through the local newspaper studying some ads and suddenly felt surprised, a bit angry and defensive. I looked at the ads again and wondered why? I heard a noise from my old bedroom. Eric was up.

I tapped on the door and opened it. I hadn't anticipated that the curse would be broken.

Eric whirled around his fangs out, his hands clawing in front of him. I felt angry and a bit confused. I almost said; '_Hi, Honey _'to reassure him and myself, but caution kept me mute.

'_Sookie, I'm in your house?_' he asked slowly.

I nodded. The anger I felt slid in the background and the confusion grew. '_You have been her for safekeeping. Do you recall what happened?_'

Eric told me he was going to a meeting with some new people. '_Didn't I?'_

I could feel the doubt ooze of him. I shook my head and told him that he had been here for days and that I had been forced to buy him the clothes he was wearing. The surprise in the air was pervasive (a word of the day calendar entry) and Eric looked down himself.

'_You dressed me too?_' he stated running his hands down his chest and a lot lower. He gave me a very Eric smile and I detected a sensation of teasing mischief.

He didn't remember anything. Everything we did the past couple of days passed through my mind. I asked if he remembered yesterday. He maintained that he had a meeting with the witches.

'_That was days ago_', I told him. My heart sank. I felt lost, alone and wanted to cry. But also a little bit happy and secure being near Eric, even if it was Eric the Sheriff of Area 5. I was an emotional mayhem.

'_Call Pam, she will fill you in. I have to go to work._' I said in a low voice and went into my bedroom to put on my work clothes.

'_Did we make love? Did you finally yield to me, Sookie? It was only a matter of time of course. _' He was standing in my bedroom door grinning at me. Luckily I was already in my work pants about to take of my shirt.

'W_ell, we did and we cleaned up a dead body._' I thought repressing an impulse to be honest. I shook my head, I couldn't say the word '_no_'. Eric, thank God, went out to the kitchen to call Pam.

I reassessed my situation. I had no witnesses' for the killing of Debbie Pelt and I didn't know where the Were-bitch was buried or what had happened to her car. So all in all maybe this wasn't so bad. But if Eric ever remembered he would gain so much power over me. Not to mention the sex-thing. I had to swallow a big lump.

I sat down on my bed slightly lost. Eric came in and I felt strangely better. He scrutinized my face and sat beside me on the bed.

'_Something is wrong with you,_' he stated. '_What happened while I was –Why don't I remember?_' He tilted his head to the right and looked at me inquisitively and I nearly put my head on his shoulder and moved closer even contemplating at hug. But I knew it would only complicate things. We sat in a moment in silence. I heard a car in the driveway.

I jumped up. '_It must be Pam, Come on, I will get you both at blood and you can get up to speed, I have to go to work._' I rambled and scurried of to the kitchen, Eric right behind me. As Pam came in, I could just as well have been a fly on the wall, they totally ignored me. I got my purse and went out the kitchen door. Last thing I heard was, '_Pam explain!_'

Driving to Merlotte's I felt relieved and angry. I had this wired humming sensation in the back of my head.

'_I'm just stressed out,_' I told myself ignoring the bad hunch, that something was really wrong.

At Merlotte's I put up my shields (thanks Bill for helping me control them). I smacked on my Crazy Sookie smile and went on with the task for the evening. Sam looked at me at bit worried, but when didn't Sam look worried at me?

'_Still no word from him, Cher?_' He said and mentioned with his hands towards the office, but I stayed at the bar.

'_I just left him at home, why should he call me already. I'm sure he has other things to do that are more important after this week,_' I said in a tiered voice. The second the last word left my lips, I could have died. Sam didn't inquire in regards to Eric. He was talking about Jason - of course.

'_Cher, that's fantastic when…_'I cut him off. '_Sorry Sam, I'm a bit mixed up, Jason hasn't come home._' I hurried away to one of the patrons who were waving his beer glass. When I came back to the bar Sam asked to be filled in on last night. I gave him the very much edited version, short and right to the point. I could see the relief in his face, when he realized that Eric would be out of my house.

The rest of the evening was rather uneventful but as we were cleaning up and putting the chairs up. Sam told me that Calvin Norris had been there the night before probably in the hops of seeing me. I laughed at him and told him that it seemed unlikely and that I wasn't that interested in pack life.

'_Calvin is a god man and the panthers are not pack creatures like the Wares._' Sam said with just a bit teasing in his voice to try to make me laugh -I guess.

'_What!_' The bar started to rotate around me and I had to sit down.

I told Sam about the panther prints at Jason's house. I told Sam about Crystal and Jason. He couldn't remember her. But then he said, '_Of course, the one that Felton loves so much._' We quickly agreed that a visit to Hotshot immediately was the way to go. We locked up and took Sam's truck.

At Hotshot we went directly to Calvin Norris' house. I knocked on the door and Calvin answered. He looked happy to see me and I felt a bit guilty. Sam stepped out behind me and started to explain why we were there. When Sam had finished Calvin grabbed my arm and took us to Felton's house. Felton answered the door. Calvin just looked at him and told him to lead us to Jason. Jason was tied up in a shed in the backyard.

We freed Jason who was in very bad shape with many bite marks. I understood that there was a big chance that Jason would shift on the next full moon. So we decided not to bring in the police, as Jason would need the panthers to help him cope. Calvin told me, he would deal with Felton and asked, if I would be satisfied with that. I nodded. We carefully placed Jason in the truck and drove to my house.

Sam helped me get Jason into the guest bedroom. We put him to bed and I found some cereals as Jason couldn't stomach the thought of meat. Felton had fed him raw meat. After the meal Sam and I helped Jason In to the bathroom. He stated that he could manage and if I tried to help, he would die of shame. Sam smiled at me and I smiled back. Jason would be okay. With Jason back in bed and Sam out of the door I sat at the kitchen table and saw something under the sugar bowl. It was a check for $ 50,000, signed by Eric Northman.

'_Oh, Oh boy,_ 'I said to myself. Eric had not only paid me, he had given me the biggest tip of my career. This was going to give me so much peace of mind.

Next morning I looked in on Jason He was still sleeping. The humming in my head was gone. I sighed, '_all the stress gone and Sookie is back to normal._'

I made some coffee and brought a cup to Jason. He woke up and looked at me smiling.

'_Coffee, just what I needed._' He leaned back and closed his eyes while drinking the coffee.

We needed to get our stories strait, before I called the police. We decided that amnesia was the best way to go, inspired by my experience with Eric the past days. It took hours of convincing Andy Bellefleur and Alecee Beck that Jason had lost his memory, but in the end they gave up and went back to the station. After the police left, Jason wanted to go home. Arlene came and drove me to my car at Merlotte's, so I could bring Jason home. After installing Jason in his living room with food and sweet tea and a phone, I drove home anticipating a few hours of relaxation. I was working the night shift again this night. I decided to change the sheets on the beds and straighten up the closet concealing the hidey-hole.

There was a knock on the front door. I knew who it was. It was full dark outside and I had a troubled feeling and sighed as I went to the door. Sure enough it was Eric.

He looked down at me, no happy face there.

'_I find myself troubled_,' he said without introduction.

'_I can feel that,_' I thought. '_No, no, no, no! Why the hell am I reading vampire emotions?_' I resorted to my crazy Sookie smile and stood back. I had to regroup and figure out what was happening. One thing I was totally sure of was, that it was deadly to tell the vampire.

'_Won't you come in Eric?_' I said my voice shaking. We walked to the living room and sat down opposite each other me in the recliner, Eric on the coach.

'_Hallow is dead, having been forced to counter the curse on me, obviously_.' Eric leaned forward his feelings were satisfaction of the outcome.

I tried to put up a shield to stop reading his emotions, but I could not. Actually it was not quit like reading human minds and shifter intentions it was more like I felt the feelings along with the vampire.

'_I feel your confusion and fear or apprehension, Sookie? You do not normally fear me, correct?_' Eric leaned even closer staring in my eyes. He could feel my emotions because of the blood I had ingested (Bill had told me this a long time ago – it seem like years). I looked down I felt oddly happy and wanted to be very close to him.

'_Correct, I don't fear you, I'm just not going to tell you about the time you were her._' I whispered trying to avoid his eyes. He cocked an eyebrow. He felt surprised and irritated. He had come here for answers.

'_Both happiness and apprehension, what did we do?'_ He wondered and I could feel his curiosity.

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just borrow them from the fantastic Mrs. Harris.

It is my first fanfic in English and no beta (how do I get one?), so please excuse the grammar and the spelling :-)

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

I'm sure he was going to try and pressure me to reveal the whole thing. I could feel that I was inclined to just jump on his lap and tell it all. It was like I was pulled towards him in an almost physical way. I leaned closer, now only a few inches from falling of the recliner.

'_Sookie, was there a reason I found brain tissue under the sugar bowl?_'

I felt all the blood drain from my face, the way it does when you're about to pass out. The next thing I knew, I was lying on the couch and Eric was beside me.

'_I think there are some things you need to tell me, Sookie my dear,_' He said. His voice was gentle, he was concerned.

The temptation was almost overwhelming.

But I reminded myself of the power Eric would have over me, even more power than he had now. And admitting anything about my new power – reading vampire emotions - was a total suicide mission.

'_I liked you better when you didn't remember who you were_,' I said sitting up and repeating to myself, that I had to keep quiet.

'_Harsh words_,' he said and I could feel that he actually was hurt – what!

There was a knock at the door – thank God!

It was Amanda the insulting redheaded female Were from the Shreveport pack.

'_I'm on official business today, so I'll be polite,_' she said.

She nodded to Eric and said that it was good to have him back in his right mind, in a completely unconcerned tone. The old relationship between the Weres and Vampires was back to normal.

Her business was to make inquiries for the shifters of Jackson.

I tried to get Eric to leave at this point, but he refused with a big smile and said that he would be most interested in hearing Amanda's questions. There wasn't a hell of a lot I could do about it. They both sat down.

I said that I hoped it wouldn't take too long because I didn't have long before I was due at work.

Amanda said that Debbie Pelts family was worried about her since she didn't make it back to Jackson. They're afraid something might have happened to her. I asked why she thought that I knew anything about it. She said, that they were talking to everyone who was there that night. So I wasn't being singled out. I felt myself relax. Unfortunately, so could Eric. I'd had his blood; he could tell thing about me. He got up and strolled into the kitchen. I wondered why.

I told Amanda that I hadn't seen Debbie since that night and that I didn't know where she was now. All true. Amanda told that no one had seen Debbie Pelt since she left the area of the battle.

Eric came back from the kitchen. He had a cold hint of fresh air hanging in his clothes. He had been outside.

Amanda left soon after there wasn't more I could say and she had nothing to add. When the door closed behind her, I desperately wished I could just walk out and get in my car and drive to work. I made myself turn around and face Eric. He was now standing and there was determination there.

'You're going?' I said, unable to retain from sounding relived and startled.

'_Yes, you said you had to go to work,_' he said and took a step closer to me, now standing right in front of me looking down. I told him '_I do'_.

He reached out and grabbed my hands and hold on to them firmly looking into my eyes.

'_I suggest you wear your summer jacket, since your coat is still in bad shape._' He said pulling me closer.

'_In fact, I'd throw it away entirely. Maybe burn it in the recent fireplace out in the yard._' Eric said as he started to try to glamour me holding my hands very tight.

'_I will get to the bottom of this,_' he said seductively with much determination.

He couldn't glamour me of cause and he knew it, so I wondered why he tried. But at one point I felt a faint pop in my head and my fingers started to get very hot.

After maybe a whole minute Eric let go of my hands and turned away. He left, closing the door behind him very quietly. He was satisfied with himself.

I had a feeling that tomorrow he would send me a new coat in a big fancy box. It would be the right size, it would be a top brand, and it would be warm.

On my way to work the humming in the back of my head which had been very faint and almost non existing during Eric's visit grew louder and louder. At the same time the hot feeling in my fingers traveled slowly up the lengths of my arms.

I went into Sam's office and put my keys and purse in the drawer, put on my apron and strengthened my shields. I was determent that this was going to be a good night. I checked my area and filled up some drinks and took some orders, but the humming and the hot areas on my arms were getting to be a problem. There was no sign of redness or anything of the sort, but the feeling was becoming more or less unbearable. As it hit my shoulders and neck an hour after I arrived, I thought that a trip to the toilets to get some water on my face would do the trick.

'_I sorry Sam, I'm feeling kind of hot and slightly of my game, would it be ok if I take a short break? My station is taken care of._' I said leaning against the bar cooling my face with my order pad. Sam was mixing drinks.

'_Sure Cher, are you okay?_' Sam said with a concerned look.

'_Yeah, yeah I'll be fine._' I said hurrying towards the back of Merlotte's.

I patted my face and neck with cold water, but it didn't help. The hot spots hit my head and the humming felt like an explosion in my head. All my shields crashed. I went to my knees. Every thought in Merlotte's attacked me; humans and shifters, it was a very unpleasant cacophony. I had to leave. I staggered out to the bar.

'_Sam, I have to leave. I can't hold my shields and everything is crashing down on me._' I moaned holding my head.

Sam placed his hand on my shoulder and it was as though I had been shocked, all his thoughts and yearnings rolled over me. I pulled away.

'_Please, don't touch, me Sam,_' I yelped. '_You're making it worse._' I could feel the tears welling up.

Sam backed off and ushered me through to the office. He grabbed my things and asked if I could drive. I nodded. I knew I just needed to get away from everybody. Sam went with me to my car and said that he thought it best that I took tomorrow off as well. I didn't argue.

On my way home the uninvited thoughts subsided and I felt better, but there was a growing feeling of not being totally alone in my own flesh and mind. I parked in the back and walk past the residues of the fire and I remembered Eric's advice. I dragged myself to the washer and took out the drenched coat and put it in the bin. I should probably burn it, but I didn't have the energy and couldn't manage the long time planning it would take. All my limbs were heavy.

Staggering into my bedroom I started to have imposed feelings of boredom. These feelings that I somehow was exposed to even though I was nowhere near a vampire- Bill was not so far away though – made me want to leave my body to escape. I was a no longer alone in my body. I was trapped in confined space with emotions of others. I had experienced same dread and entrapment in the trunk with Bill and as a kid with Uncle Bartlett. I managed to undress and heave myself into the shower. The shower helped, I started to relax.

Boredom is not the worst thing to feel, though it gave me an itching feeling and I scratch myself a lot, but I succeeded in finishing the shower and pulling on a nightgown. I sat down a started to brush my hair.

Anger and spite paralyzed me. I was unable to move. I was burning inside and someone was throwing my insides around. I bent over and vomited on the floor. I clawed at my hair pulling as hard as I possibly could. It made me feel myself enough to be able to topple over in my bed. I was crying. Tears streaming down my face and I had a lot of loose hairs in my hand. Satisfaction replaced anger and spite. Satisfaction was replaced by hunger and lust. I was unable to control anything at this point and I was on the verge of passing out. How long this went on I don't know. At some point I thought I heard my phone ring. At the first light I passed out.

I woke up to the smell of vomit and I had scratch marks all over. My face and hair was sweaty. It was noon and the foreign emotions were gone. I was weak, but my stubbornness made me get up and clean the room and take a bath. I went to the kitchen and ate some bread with butter and honey. I made coffee and took it outside to sit on the porch.

I had to think about this. Was this going to be a nightly thing? I had to practice to get some kind of shield up, but I didn't know where to start. I stared out in front of me. I had to call Sam and get dayshifts. I thought it best to be on the safe side and I needed to earn some money. The $ 50,000 wouldn't last forever and I needed health insurance. I was living a dangerous life. I had been in physical danger more times that I would like to count since I met Bill and now this.

I got up and went into the kitchen to call Sam.

'_Hi Sam, could I maybe get dayshifts for a period of time, I'm having some issues with my, you know reading and I think it would help._' I said.

'_I'm sorry to hear that Cher, of course you can, it's not as if the dayshift is exactly popular. _'He said and went on, '_Is there anything I can do for you?_'

'_Yes, if I could maybe have one more day off. That would really help a lot_,' I said and I could hear the hope in my voice.

'_Actually Holly have asked for more hours, so that's not a problem either. Do you want me to come over or bring you anything?' _He offered.

I had an idea to what I could maybe do to help myself. '_Could you get me a book on yoga and one on meditation from the library and leave the in my mailbox?_' I said.

Sam promised to do that and I was reminded of what a good friend Sam actually was.

I decided to go and sit on the front porch because of the sun. As I came outside I noticed a big parcel on the steps. Inside was a cranberry red coat, with a removable liner, a detachable hood, and tortoiseshell buttons. It was beautiful. Later I called Fangtasia and left a massage, thanking Eric for the coat. That's the way Gran raised me. Sam called to tell me that the books were in my mailbox and that he had left some other stuff for me that would not keep. I was still exhausted, but in managed to drive down to collect the stuff.

Sam had also left me some groceries including chocolate,'_ yummy!_' I curled up in the couch and watch daytime television, a lot of crap, but just what I needed.

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

Thank you so much for the reviews.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just borrow them from the fantastic Mrs. Harris.

It is my first fanfic in English and no beta, so please excuse the grammar and the spelling :-)

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

'_Oh, crap!_' I exclaimed out loud. I had dozed off and it was now close to night fall. I hadn't even looked at the books, that Sam had got for me and I had practiced my shields, nil. I ran to the books in my bedroom and brought them to the kitchen, where I quickly scrambled some food together. My Gran would have been horrified of the nutritional value.

I looked in the books while I ate.

I worked on some concentration exercises. I could feel that I was on the right path with my normal shields, but I needed someone to practice on and I wasn't sure how that would come about. The situation being as it was.

Dark was creeping over the horizon. I still didn't know what to do about the vampire reading. I cleared the dishes and went to my room to get changed into my sweats and put my hair up in a tight ponytail. Looking at all my scratches I found some gloves and put them on. Tonight I was going to be just a bit prepared. I slunk into my bed.

As soon as the sun was down it started all over again. But tonight I had a strange pull from my old room. I mustered all my willpower crawled on my hands and knees to my old room. The pull came from the hidey-hole. I scrambled my way in and settled on the pillow and under the covers Eric had used. It calmed me enough to not throw up. That was at big plus in my book. Sometime during the first hours I thought, I heard the phone ring.

The night was pretty much a repetition of the night before and I woke the next day about 10 o'clock. I climbed out of my hole going to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. There was and another woman in there, I didn't recognize myself at first. My eyes were puffy and very dark with black rings. I had even a few scratches on my cheeks my skin was grey.

The shower was like a cup of coffee in the morning – the thing that kept me going. I had to go to work and I had to find someone to practice my shields on. Pretty sure that I was able to kill two birds with one stone, I went to work.

I had the 11 to 16 shift, just adequate time to get home before dark.

At work I kept all other thoughts out with surprising strength and without too much effort. The yoga and meditation exercises seemed to work.

I was even capable of isolating one person at the time and read them, even Sam.

When my shift was ending I had the confidence to give Sam a hug thanking him for his help. Saying '_goodbye and see you tomorrow_' made me happy. Normality right there and I were participating.

On the way home I planed the reminder of the day and how I would best get through another night.

First thing home, I hurried through some house work and laundry. Called Bill and left a message saying that I would appreciate if he stayed as far away from me as possible. I know - it was a weird messaged.

I studied the books again and practiced some more. When darkness came, I had to hurry to my hole, I'd been so caught up in the books and I hadn't even eaten.

This night something new happed. In the dark I unexpectedly saw a muddled picture of a booth in Fangtasia. I saw myself drink a TrueBlood. I was hungry and it kept the hunger at bay. And then it was gone. Later I saw a vampire stand before me. He had a head full of long, intensely curly hair, chestnut brown in color. He sported a mustache and a Vandyke. He was wearing an eye patch on his left eye. His face was crowded since his face was narrow and the features sizable. He was about my height and he was wearing a black poet shirt and black pants and black boots. He was bending his head in a vampire greeting. I could see him talking and I felt slightly amuses by him. Then it was gone.

Crawling out of the hole the next late morning I felt 10 years older. I guess the last effects of Eric's blood had subsided. I got ready for work. I looked a bit haunted and worn-out in the mirror.

Sam wasn't impressed with my looks.

'_Cher, you look exhausted and a bit scary.'_ He said and touched my shoulder looking very worried.

'_Thank you, very much. You look fantastic too._' I snapped turning towards him in anger.

'_How do you think you would look if you weren't sleeping at night._' It flew right out of me.

Sam looked mad now too. '_If you can't control you nightly activities with that vamp and can't do your job. I have no use for you._' He said irately with a low voice.

It hit me that he was implying, that I was gallivanting my nights away and being totally irresponsible.

I was so hurt and angry I couldn't respond. I just turned around and stomped off to get my stuff in the office and drove off.

The night that came was the worst so far. I had a lot of scrambled visuals of vampire experiences and an overload of emotions. My skin was burning and my head had turned into veritable nightmare merry-go-round.

When daylight broke, I had no energy at all, couldn't even get out of my hole. I fell in a deep sleep and didn't wake up before the sun was going down again. I had a moment of clarity – just as the sun was setting - were I contemplating doing something to end my life, but then I got stubborn and thought of all the times where my 'regular telepathy' had been tough and hard-hitting. Then the darkness outside took over my inside and everything was hurting. I had a glimpse of flying and then everything went black.

Hands were gripping me. Someone was pulling me gently out of the hole, carrying me across to my bedroom in strong and cool arms. It was Eric. Unable to speak or even to form a coherent thought, I just hanged there all my limbs sagging and my eyes staring into nothing.

I felt my clothes get striped of and my body lowered into a warm bathe. I didn't have the energy to protest the stripping of clothes or even to get embarrassed. My head was calm and I felt oddly happy. Eric began washing my hair. I could feel his concern. I blinked and looked at Eric, he was concentrating on my hair and didn't look back. He softly bent me forward and washed my back and I could feel him wonder about the scratches all over my body. Letting go of my shoulder he let me slump backwards in the tub and he started to wash the front. Suddenly he froze.

'_This wasn't there before my amnesia, when did you get shot?_' He whispered pointing to my bullet scar and looking me right in the eyes. I didn't answer, what could I say?

He softly touched the scar with his left index finger. He jumped back his eyes widened and he sat on the floor with his head in his hands. He sat there for what felt like hours shaking his head and his emotions were a mess of disbelieve and rage, fear and apprehension.

I hauled myself out of the tub and wrapped a towel round my body. I sat next to Eric, it was obvious he was remembering and now would know he had power over me forever, I sank hard. I started to cry silently.

He stood up and looked down at me. I had a hard time looking into his eyes. He was furious. Taking an unnecessary breath he finally spoke.

'_This is a disaster._ _Do you feel my emotions inside of you?_'

I nodded not fully comprehending what exactly he was getting at. His anger was raising and my body started to shake uncontrollably.

'_This is not of my choosing. How, could you allow it?_' He bellowed and at that point his rage reached a point where I thought he was going to hurt me physically. A black and nauseating wave hit me and I blacked out.

It was still dark. I was lying in bed, Eric sitting in the chair in the corner staring at me.

'_We need to do something, it won't be pleasant, but it will help you._' His voice was uneven leaning closer. He felt resolved and calm, back in control.

'_What did we do?_' It was now my turn to utter that question, I sat up.

'_Is it something we did, that makes me feel you? I can't imagine what. _'I was almost crying again I felt stupid and kept in the dark.

'_Yes My Sookie, We made a blood bond when we exchanged blood after Debbie Pelt shot us both._'

'_Oh, you mean like you and Bill can feel me because I had your blood? But it works both ways? _'

He flinched at the mention of Bills name. '_In short, yes!_'

'_But now Sookie it is almost morning and we have to do this._'

He came over and took my hands and stared in my eyes and I sensed the pull of something similar to glamouring, heat building up in my hands and then a faint pop in my head - Déjà vu.

This time however, the heat hit my head with in seconds and I felt reassurance and security coming at me in waves from Eric. Not at all as unpleasant as last time.

'_This could have cost you your life._' He said.

'_It nearly did._'

I felt the gravity of what I was saying and realized that it would have been the end for me, if Eric hadn't turned up.

'_I have to go to ground right now the sun is coming up. I'll stay in your little hiding place. We need to talk and be sure this is not going to explode in our faces._' He leaned over me and kissed me lightly on the mouth. I felt a tinkle and looked down.

Indeed It was my hiding place now in more ways than one. I felt a bit embarrassed for the state of the place. This was no place to offer guests. My manners were going down the drain having had two gusts staying in that unwelcoming place.

He left without another word. I was alone, but feeling better than I had for days - it felt like haunted gloomy years. Leaning back into my pillow I instantly was swallowed up by a welcoming peaceful sleep.

The sun was in my eyes, it was early afternoon, my clock said. I got up and went to the kitchen felling groggy, but happy and light, It felt almost as when Eric stayed with me and when he was mine.

I realized that I had messages on the answering machine.

I pressed the button and Pam's dry voice filled the room.

'_Pam here, are you well Sookie?_'Click!

'_Pam here, are you well Sookie, my telepathic friend?_'Click!

'_Pam here, are you well Sookie? According to Dear Abby, It's common decency to answer inquiries regarding one's health. If you don't answer, my Master informs me, that he will be forced to visit you tomorrow. There are rumors of dangers in the shifter community. Call me! _'Click!

I remembered hearing the phone ring the past nights.

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

Thank you so much for the reviews, it really makes my day.

It was actually my plan to let Sookie suffer some more, but Eric insisted on having scenes in this chapter. To quote the Viking, '_Too much focus on the stinking shifter dog._'

Please Review :-D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just borrow them from the fantastic Mrs. Harris.

It is my first fanfic in English and no beta, so please excuse the grammar and the spelling :-)

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

I decided to call back and leave a message and then get something to eat and maybe come up with a plan to how I was going to deal with this new situation.

'_Good evening Pamela, I sincerely apologize for my delayed response to your inquiry regarding my health. I was indisposed, but I am well now. Thank you for your concern. I am looking forward to seeing you again soon._' I went all _Southern Belle_ on the Fangtasia machine. I could feel a giggle getting stuck in my throat as I left the massage knowing it would amuse Pam.

I wondered if I was able to feel Pam's emotions. I'm sure that would be fun for a whole 5 minutes – not! But the way Eric talked about the situation made me think not. It seemed as though the reading of vampires wasn't restricted to any principals of proximity as my mind reading of Weres and humans were. And all the experiences I had the last couple of nights could if I thought about it be credited to one single Viking vampire. It slowly dawned on me that it probably was only Eric I could feel. All the emotions and the things I saw was all Eric. This was a hell of a mess I had gotten myself into.

'_Just great!_' I sighed.

I made some coffee and scrambled a couple of eggs. I needed to get my strength up and brace myself for Eric to wake up from his day-death. I took a shower and tended to my human needs, as the vampires called it. I put on tight blue jeans and a yellow top that hugged me all the right places. Brushed my hair and braided it down by the left side so it rested on my chest. I felt like a human being again and my head was clear and sharp.

A mug of coffee, a pen and a note pad was my remedies for the preparations. I sat down with the afghan over my knees in the couch. I had quite a few concerns I had to address with Eric and the whole blood bond thing-y.

First thing, can we get out of this bond? I thought about the night's events and conversation. Eric didn't seem to think there was a quick fix to this. So there was probably no easy or obvious way to break it. What exactly does the bond entail? Is it like a Maker-Child bond? Am I on my way to become a vampire? I felt sick for the implications of the last two questions. Pam was happy - it seemed - to do the biddings of Eric. But even the thought of it made me feel trapped. I had to think hard on the relationship I had had with Eric so far. I decided to make a list.

The Eric & Sookie list 

He manipulates me (He threatened me with torture)

-but does not lie to me

He doesn't like having feelings for me

- which must mean that he actually have feelings for me

There is always danger in our vicinity

- but he protects me and has saved my life multiple times

Wants to have sex with me

We had fantastic sex when he had lost his memory, but I must confess, that we also kind-a had sex in Russell Edgingtons place

So let's face it I actually want to have sex with him too

As I'm very attracted to him (but who wouldn't be?)

He is High-Handed

-but he likes it, when I stand up for myself

Gives me thoughtful gifs

I love his laugh and laughing with him

We just get each other

I loved Eric without his memory, but at the same time I missed 'real' Eric

He thinks I'm brave and resourceful

We work very well together and he respects my input (the rescue mission to Jackson to free Bill is a good example)

He comes with Vampire politics

I come with Bill and Were/Shifter and killer (René) trouble

It took me a long time and soul searching before I felt the list was just barely honest and in synch with reality. I was squirming a bit at some of the points at the list. I didn't want to admit that it was actually not that bad a relationship –sort of friends with benefits.

It was late and I was hungry, so I made myself a sandwich with some sweet tea. It would be dark soon and Eric would be up. I was ready for this. I was an adult – God damn it! I had a lot of questions and I was scared, but I could not blame Eric for the situation and we had to find a way to live with it.

I had concerns about the Debbie Pelt situation, the glamouring he seemed to keep doing to me, what the hell was that about? I decided that I would not reveal the ability to see the muddled pictures of Eric's dealings unless he mentioned something about it. He didn't question about it yesterday, so maybe it was not a normal part of the bond.

Eric was up. It was a quiet and calm presence in my mind. Not like the other nights. I waited in the kitchen. I had dug out an old bottle of TrueBlood and popped it in the microwave. He was hungry.

He came in fetched the Blood in the microwave and sat on the chair beside me. I was not starting this conversation so I just looked at him and waited. He emptied the bottle in two big gulps and put it on the table. His hands grabbed mine on the table and turned me towards him looking me straight in the eyes.

'_Thank you for the Blood_'. He said while lightly caressing the palms of my hand.

He glanced over at my note pad sitting next to me on the table. Taking an unnecessary breath he began to talk.

'_You have a lot of questions for me and I have some for you. Should I begin?_' I nodded.

'W_hat did Bill tell you of the blood bond?_'

I was confused. Why should Bill tell me about this and when? Thoughts Bill's disloyalty and incidents in the trunk sailed through my brain. Get a grip, Sookie, don't go down that road now. I scolded myself.

'_Nothing, we never talked about any bond._' I closed my hands around his. My heart was fluttering a nervous bird had apparently taken up residence in my chest. He thought I had somehow known and had done this on purpose. Thinking back at yesterday's anger outburst from Eric made med shiver.

'_You are telling me, that he didn't inform you of the bond?_ Eric's eyebrow vent up. He doubted me.

I just shook my head having a bad feeling. A bad feeling that had everything to do with Bill and nothing to do with the current situation.

'_He almost bonded with you on several occasions and you didn't know. _' Eric whose eyes had been fixed on mine looked away in what I could only interpret as pity.

'_No!_' My heart sank. Bill wanted to do this to me, without me knowing. Revulsion moved through me and I wanted to run to my bedroom and cry. But Eric's eyes were back at mine and he had a firm grip on my hands. The amount of deception and betrayal my first ever relationship entailed made it impossible to keep to the subject. Change the subject Sookie Stackhouse, I told myself.

'_Debbie Pelt_.' I squawked in a whisper dreading the answer. I know it wasn't even a question, but it was all I could muster at the moment.

Eric didn't seem to notice the missing question and the odd change of subject.

'_It was us or her, I like us better. _'Eric said, the last words with a smirk. The case was closed from Eric's point of view. But I had to know if he was going to use it against me.

'_But I shot her and someone will surly come after me. Are you going to take advantage of this in any way?_' I could feel the waterworks beginning to build up.

'_No, but it is good to know that you can act fast and with fury to protect yourself and even me. Maybe I will benefit from this in the future._' He winked his eyebrow. I could feel he was proud of me and I realized that we had moved closer. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. My next question was already getting me livid as hell.

'_What the hell did you do to me after Amanda left and again yesterday?_' The anger ripped through me.

'_I wanted to give you some privacy and freedom from me. I deactivated my blood in you, so I wasn't compelled to react on your emotions. I tried to distance myself from you._' His forehead was almost touching mine. He was really explaining himself, not at all typical Eric, but I thought he owed me after yesterday evening and the past few nights and so did he apparently as he continued.

'_Had I been aware of the bond, I would never have done that. It must have been hell for you? I reactivated my blood yesterday, but there could still be repercussions, only way to get rid of any problems would be a new exchange of blood._' We were now touching foreheads, but it was a lot to take in, so I lean back in my chair.

I sank hard. The thought of drinking his blood grossed me out. Typical of Eric to do something like that without consulting me - High-handed as usual. And this time I had suffered a great deal. But I still didn't understand why I had suffered. If he had cut his connection to me, why was this bad for me? I really needed to understand this bond thing.

'_Why did I suffer?_' I leaned forward again it helped with physical contact.

'_In the bond you constantly react to one another and moderate the things coming through the bond, so not to send everything and every emotion trough._'

He went on. '_If there is no co-reaction it would be unbearable for a human in the receiving end._' His hands left mine and settled on my shoulders.

'_Have you bonded before?'_ I probed.

'_No'_

'_Is the bond like a Maker-Child bond?_' I asked laying my hands on his knees.

'_Not like Maker-Child exactly.' _I could feel some apprehension for what was coming both from me and Eric.

'_The Blood Bond depends on who is in the bond and what their relationship consists of._' I nodded, so it was an individual thing.

'_It falls in roughly two categories an almost equal bond where it gives the bonded some power over each other. This would normally be a bond between two vampires. Kings and queens mostly, because vampires do not like others to have power over them._'

So far so good - I thought, but looking at Eric I could see the bad part was coming.

'_The other type of bond is the one I would call a Renfield- bond between a human and a vampire, where the vampire controls the human._' I could feel his disgust towards the Renfield-bond. But I noted that he didn't really say that our bond was not a Renfield-bond. I pulled back again and began to feel trapped.

He got up and moved over to the sink with his bottle and rinsed it out in silence. I sensed that he was tense or was it me? He came back over. Standing behind me he placed his hands on my upper arms bend over and inhaled at the base of my neck.

'_It calms me to be near you._' He said. That made me feel strange. Did I have power over him? I could not imagine that to be true.

I got up and turned towards him nervously fidgeting with my hands. He put his arms around me and hold on to me. It was like coming home after a tiresome workday and I melted a little into him. He picked me up and took me to the living room. Sitting me on his lap in the couch he handed me my note pad. I looked at the Eric & Sookie list and felt embarrassed for him to have seen it.

'_You are afraid that we have Renfield-bond. We don't._' He said beginning to stroke my back.

'_I would never tolerate it._' He added with confidence.

'_What you regrettably experienced the past few days is what I imagine the Renfield experience in a Renfield-bond._' He looked disgusted. It dawned on me that Eric believed in the Free Will even for a mere human. This single realization calmed me more than the answer to all the other questions. It was somehow easier to ask the hard questions when the answers came so willingly. Okay, Sookie now is time for one of the big ones.

'_Am I turning into a vampire?_' My last prepared question.

'_No, but I'm sure you would make a formidable vampire, my Bonded._' He said with the first full smile of the day and kissed me on the cheek.

'_And I suppose there are no way we can break the bond?_' I asked just to be sure.

'_You are correct._' He said.

I leaned in on his hard muscular chest and felt just a tiny bit aroused. I could feel that he picked up on that and his strokes on my back changed from the calming of a child type to something rater adult.

Then he stopped and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel he was going to ask me some hard questions.

'_Is there something you are not telling me about yourself?_' His arms were holding me tight as if he was afraid I would run. And I would have if I could, but I didn't know why, except for the general unpleasantness of the whole thing.

'_You do not feel entirely human. Something is off and I'm not referring to your telepathy._' Adding that to my uneasiness Eric shifted position and held my head in his hands while letting his insisting blue eyes lock on mine.

'_I'm just a barmaid and at telepath, far as I know_.' I said in an annoyed tone. Almost the same question had Bill asked me once and that didn't end well.

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

Review, review, review. PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just borrow them from the fantastic Mrs. Harris.

It is my first fanfic in English and no beta, so please excuse the grammar and the spelling :-)

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

'_I can tell _y_ou're stating the truth. The bond prevents lies._' My head was still in Eric's hands and I tried to pull away- without much success, his hands were gentle but firm. Interesting - No lies. I could live with that given my past experiences, I thought, but I realized it cut both ways.

'_What about hiding things?' _ I knew Eric wouldn't put it past him to hold something back that was important to me. I was not exactly telling all myself. He slowly nodded his head not breaking eye contact.

'_You could, but not advisable._' He sent me a '_Mister High-and-Mighty'_ tell me everything stare. I just looked back in innocence – I hope.

'_Hmmm, but you do smell wonderful and taste especially sweet, as I recall._' His voice was a low rumble as he leaned over and spoke in my ear licking it lightly fangs out scraping my skin. Heat flushed over my chest and face. He was not just talking of my blood –of that I'm certain. His right hand was hypnotically rubbing up and down my spine, my body anticipating every stroke. My hands had wandered off. To my dismay I had somehow eased my hands under his shirt and was presently stroking his lower back towards his glorious ass – if he wasn't sitting on it I would have enjoyed groping it right that instant. I'd straddled him and a slight moan escaped my lips. I leaned over placing my forehead on his hard chest.

His left hand was nuzzling my neck and hair. The shower and the kitchen table flashed through my mind – '_this is not good Sookie Stackhouse_. _Don't let him! You will get hurt again._' -flew through my mind.

I lifted my head and as I opened my mouth to protest, his mouth crashed down on mine. He kissed me hard and deep, when our tongues touched my abdomen muscles started to vibrate. The surge of lust that followed made my toes curl and the protest died in its birth. Eric had a 1000 and some years to practice this kissing thing and he'd not wasted time.

He was undoing my bra and pulling my yellow top over my head causing relief and lust to wash back and forth through the bond as he cupped my naked breasts and started to squeeze my nipples lightly. I started to tug at his shirt I wanted so desperately to feel his skin. I wanted to feel his skin all over me.

'_Get your clothes off._' I hissed, not even a bit embarrassed.

Eric's eyebrow cocked up and his blue eyes were blazing. I leaned over and licked his eyebrow – a heat of the moment thing you could say. Before I knew it I was on the floor and Eric was hovering over me butt naked. Damn, that vamp-speed comes in handy. My hands were desperately tugging at my jeans, fingers fumbling with the buttons.

'_This is going to be very interesting, my Lover._' Eric said in a dark voice. He flung my jeans open and pulled them off along with my panties. A sigh of relief crossed my lips. Then he was on me licking every notch and crack of my body. I tried to yank him down on me still desperate to feel his skin on every inch of my trembling body. He complied starting to rub himself against me as a big horny cat and my hands were groping and touching everything within my reach. It was electrifying -I could feel all my skin at once like a blanket of fairy lights turning on. My center was pulsating and my nipples hard. I started to whimper.

'_Eric, please!_'

Eric growled into my neck kissing, rubbing and nipping, his hands moving my legs around his lower body. I felt him hard and throbbing against my heating nob. Biting his shoulder and neck sent shivers through his body and one hand traveled down my quivering abdominal muscles and began to stroke and tease. I pressed my little bundle of nerves against his hand going mad with anticipation. My eyes firmly closed, I was on the edge. Then he paused.

'_More, Eric! Please don't stop, don't you dare._'

'_Look at me Sookie and I won't._' His eyes dark blue and insisting pierced into mine.

'_Good girl_.' His voice was strained.

His fingers began moving again, one gradually progressed inside me as to test my readiness -oh, boy was I ready. I was pressing, trembling and pushing at that finger being the center of my world. He moved it rhythmically still holding my eyes locked at his. I moaned and hissed, pulled his lips down on mine frantically arching my back. Our tongues were following the beat of his finger. I felt a slight shift in position and then he plunged into me. With every thrust my tension build and a blur was growing from the edges of my vision. He drove deeper and deeper in every thrust and I pressed my pelvic up to meet and I greeted every thrust with a whimper of his name. I felt his tension grow and he started to grumble my name and something I didn't understand – it ended in a roar. But I hardly registered as I went over the edged with my body in one big convulsion, heat and relief spreading all the way to my toes and fingertips and my vision and hearing limited to a haze and faint sounds.

Still wobbly and Eric spread over me and not able to put to thoughts together I dosed of.

'_Lover, do you require water._' Eric lay with an arm and a leg over me; mouth on my ear, his voice was raw. My throat was dry and sore, so I nodded. He stood and picked me up bridal-style and carried me to the kitchen and placed my naked butt on a kitchen chair. I could practically see Grans mortified face by the sink. Eric grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured me some water. Handing it to me, he sat down on the table in front of me one foot on my chair on each side of me. Hallo! Gracious Plenty right in my face, not that I minded. Eric didn't seem to care, dressed or not his actions were the same -a nudist camp would suit him fine.

Eric seemed preoccupied with my fuck-frizzy hair smoothing it down looking at my face but not in my eyes. I drank my water in a couple of gulps - I was thirsty. I had a bubble sensation – Eric and I in our own little world. I had a hard time imagining that there was a world outside somewhere. I'm not an experienced woman given my telepathy and past problems with human guys. But one experience I do have for sure is that sex or even just foreplay with the one you're bonded to does certainly have its perks.

'_We need to exchange blood._' He said in a calm tone gazing into my eyes. I felt woozy. I'd never taken blood without there being an immediate danger to my health or life. Was I going to drink Eric's blood for this? I remembered the last couple of nights with dread. Was this an insurance against that? Did I trust Eric on this? To my surprise the answer was 'Yes' I did.

'_I can make it very pleasurable for you, Lover._' He emphasized the word 'very' and smirked at me. I looked away and sighed. Come on Sookie! You are a strong woman not a feeble little sop. I said to myself. But I was going to have it my way I decided, keeping the strong woman in mind.

'_T_he _shower._' I demanded looking him square in the face. Just call me a sentimental fool.

'_As you wish, my Sookie._' His fangs ran out and a very pleased expression filled his face. I felt a jolt of lust trough the bond going right to my pants – that is, if I was wearing any. I stood up and tugged him towards the bathroom.

In the hallway Eric pushed me back against the wall and laid the mother of all kisses on me. My knees gave in and I could feel the moisture between my legs slide out on his thigh currently holding me up, I'd rubbed against it in little involuntary movements.

'_Oh my poor Lover, so ready and such a long way to the shower._' He taunted in my ear.

I was determent we did this my way. So I pulled myself together and stood on my feet.

'_Shut up! And get us there._'

Eric took the lead laughing, pulling me through to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stepped in the hot water and Eric followed suit. The water poured down my body in burning stripes on my cool skin sending shivers down my spine. As Eric bent over plucking the tub the temptation was too great, I bent over and softly bid his glorious ass. He slowly stood waiting as I cupped, licked and squeezed the beautiful cheeks. A low rumble passed through his body. I was on my knees in the tub turning him gently around kissing my way. And there it was more than adequate and in full vigor. I kissed it all over and licking the head I placed my hands on his butt. Snarling he grabbed my hair and kept me in place while he vent around behind me.

'_No you don't, this is for your pleasure._' Dropping to his knees Eric turned the water off, but pulled down the showerhead. I wondered briefly why, but then he sat down leaning against the tub inviting me to join. The second I sat back between Eric's legs, his hands got busy fondling and mercilessly squeezing my nipples kissing and lib-biting my neck. Caught between the throbbing against my lower back and Eric's handiwork at my front I could do nothing but fidget, all my muscles vibrating in harmony with his finger-movements. I reached over and grabbed Eric's hair arching my back.

Suddenly the showerhead was back on and in Eric's hand wandering over my stomach and finally reached its destination. As the streaming water hit my nob strings pulled from all directions at my body, the feeling was so intense I tried to flee, but Eric was unrelenting still making my breasts sing and my neck burn keeping me in place. There was a pull between my center and my forehead they were getting closer and closer. I knew that was actually not really happening but the feeling was intense. It felt like forever and no time at all. I was losing any grip on reality as Eric moved me slightly to slide inside me from behind. I was so close to the edge and blacking out. Eric started to move inside me releasing my breasts shoving his wrist into my mouth. His blood hit my tongue and stars exploded in my head.

I didn't even realize Eric had bit me in the neck, for the first time ever, and that I had banged my foot repeatedly against the tub-plug - I was bleeding. My whole existence was humming and I felt a quiet pulsing sensation between Eric and myself. We were shipwrecked floating on still waters. The shower curtain was in shreds, the showerhead in pieces and the water tainted pink from my bloody foot.

With my brain function returning, I turned around putting my arms around Eric's neck and kissed him tenderly -his arms now resting on my butt.

'_I quit like exploring this bond with you My Lover, it adds a certain 'oomph' to the sex experience don't you think?_' His blazing blue eyes full of mischief locked on mine as he pulled us up standing. A relaxed genuine smile filled my face.

'_I suggest a quick rinse and then bed._' He winked.

The showerhead in poor condition almost didn't cut it as a rinsing tool. What happened to it I wondered, maybe Eric slammed it a little too hard against the tub edge?

Damp, naked and fulfilled I snuggled in under Eric's armpit throwing my arm over his chest enjoying the feeling of his body, smell and the clean sheets.

'_So, now what do we do next?_' I asked lazily my body still limp and soft.

'_My Lover is a greedy woman._' Satisfaction in the bond and a grin in his voice.

'_Duh! I'm mean us, this, the bond thingy?_' I laughed but pierced him with my eyes. We needed to work this out before some new supe-crisis rolled over me or us again.

'_This could be very dangerous for both of us if someone finds out. I suggest we keep it to ourselves, besides Pam of course. She would sense it._' I nodded in agreement. I was not going to explain to Jason, Sam or anybody else how I once more had entangled myself in the vampire world.

'_Compton, How much of his blood did you ingest?_' Concern and - I'll be damned - a dash of jealousy waved trough the bond. Eric had turned over and was now leaning over me trailing my jaw with his finger.

'_Well, I had his blood twice I'm not entirely sure of the amount. But most of it was when the Ratt's had attacked me. What is the problem?_ _Will he know?_' Actually the thought of Bill knowing was just creeping me out - more so than usually. The thought of someone I wasn't with anymore could feel me in that intimate way -it was just wrong.

'_He would definitely suspect something._'

This was a huge problem I could tell, through the bond.

'_Please don't hurt him Eric. Can't we just see first or test if he knows._' I felt my heart sink. I didn't want to cause more pain not even to Bill.

'_We will address this tomorrow evening._' He turned away from me and picked up the phone.

'_Tomorrow, Compton, Sookie Stackhouse's house at 20:00 hours._' I wasn't even sure if he had Bill on the phone or that it was just his machine. Closing the phone Eric's attention went back to me.

'_One more thing, My Lover. There are, as I see it, two options for you in this. And I'm sorry you can't go back to how it was._' I thought about several metaphors on ships that had sailed and 'no turning back'. I sighed. I had to figure out how I was going to deal with my 'new' life. Eric was in the talkative corner. He had never explained this much to me before. Maybe the fact that his ass was on the line as well as mine kept the information level up. Or maybe it was the bond?

'_You and your human vulnerability is a liability for us both. So either you come stay with me so I can protect you or we need to get your strengths up so you are able to fight and win._' I was surprised that he had options for me. I'd gathered that he would just dictate and presume that I would follow suit. He'd even indicated that I would be inclined to the last option. At least he knew me that well.

'I will fight' I answered sitting up emphasizing my words. He looked pleased and I felt pride coming through the bond.

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

Review, review, review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just borrow them from the fabulous Mrs. Harris.

It is my first fanfic in English and no beta, so please excuse the grammar and the spelling :-)

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

Eric had slipped down to inspect my foot.

'_Interesting_.' I heard from the bottom of the bed. Eric crawled up the length of me and placed a kiss on my lips.

'_You are completely healed and I didn't even lick your wound. The plot thickens_. ' He said. ''_I do enjoy a good mystery._'

I was surprised and actually annoyed that he regarded me a mystery. He was the 1000 year old Viking with the ability to fly and deep involved in secret Vampire politics – he should talk.

'_I'm not a mystery. I had a lot of vampire blood. I'm sure that's it!_' I pointed out matter-of-factly trying to end this line of discussion. I yawned exhausted trying to keep my eyes open.

'_Sleep My Lover, I'll be here till morning and back after taking care of some business in the evening. Remember, act normal and keep the patrons happy at the Shifters bar. _' He said smoothing my hair and kissing my head. I drifted off mumbling something about fighting with Sam and not being sure that I had a job.

When I woke the sun had snuck into my room and was spread over my covers. I turned over to look at the indentation on the pillow next to me- wanting to relish in the good feelings form the night. I found a note.

_-Sookie_

_Call the Shifter and work out your problems. _

_It makes you unhappy being on bad terms with him. _

_The number on the back is for a material-arts appointment. Call it!_

_I'm sure you would find the teacher interesting._

_E_

I turned the note. The number looked strange. I realized that numbers were missing it wasn't a full American phone number.

Eric was right about Sam, but I was hurt and mad that he would think me so irresponsible. I wasn't up for calling him; I had to swallow my pride not an easy task and I gather that I needed to see him in person for this. I decided to go by Merlottes in the afternoon and planned to go to the library and the bank and a few other errands as well. First up was breakfast – I was hungry like a wolf and then getting the house in order –I'd seriously slacked off on the house work the past weeks.

I had a huge breakfast and whizzed through the house with buzzing energy. If this was the side effects of the blood bond or satisfying sex -I was a fan. The bathroom was a disaster area. About to throw out the showerhead I decided to keep it in the box with other stupid little mementos like the bullet I sucked from Eric's shoulder in Dallas. I made a mental note to go by the hardware store to buy a new one this afternoon. The house done and still too much energy in my system I put on my sneakers and ran through the woods to Bills house and back. I discovered that I rather liked running. I could feel all my muscles working getting tight and how my lungs were working keeping me alive.

I was stretching my legs on the front porch, when I noticed a Fed-Ex packet by the door. I picked it up and went to the kitchen for some water. The box contained a new showerhead, the fancy massage type with different settings. There was a note.

_-Sookie_

_Enjoy your daily shower and think of me._

_-E_

I blushed.

'_The nerve of that vampire_' I thought and caught myself smiling.

I picked up the note from earlier and looked at the phone number again contemplating my next move. I decided that there was no time like the present, so I picked up the phone and pressed the number.

There was a strange sound at the other end like the phone was under water. Nothing happened and I was beginning to think that the number was actually incomplete. I nearly put down the phone when a voice said something I didn't understand.

'_Excuse me, my name is Sookie Stackhouse. I was given this number to call for a teacher_' I tried.

'_Hmm, well yes that's right; I have a memo on that somewhere here._' The voice said and I could hear the person rummaging around.

'_I have here a_ _request put in by Mr. Northman for a Brittlingen, is that correct?_' The voice said still with the underwater sound to it. I didn't know, but thought it'll be a mistake to admit that.

'_Yes, that's correct. When can I make an appointment?_' I asked trying to sound businesslike the voice was unnerving somehow.

'_Today at four. Your house._' The voice said and hung up. Well that was rude I thought.

I had to move my schedule up so I was ready for my weird appointment. I hurried to the shower, installed the new showerhead getting dirty thoughts, but shaking them off, I didn't have time to linger. I put on black slacks and a button up shirt with lilac flowers and put my hair in a high ponytail after my quick shower. I hurried into Bon Temps to finish my errands. I picked up some books on material-arts and more yoga and meditation books in the library. As I turned my car around and headed for Merlottes I started to get worried. Meeting Sam was going to be unpleasant, I was sure. Furthermore I had to somehow let Sam know that Eric was part of my life of sorts, but definitely toning it down. He would smell him on me.

I parked in the back next to Sam's truck and entered through the employees' entrance hoping to find Sam in his office. I was in luck; Sam was filling in forms and going through patrons running tabs.

'_Sookie, I'm glad you're here. Sorry about the other day._' Sam said standing reaching out towards me palms up. I was getting remorse and concern from his muddled brainwaves.

'_You really hurt me Sam, but I'm okay now._' I answered moving over to hug him.

'_What happened, Sookie are you okay_.'

I told him, that something had fucked my telepathy up, but I had it under control thanks to Eric. He flinched at the mention of Eric's name, but didn't say anything. I did hear him think '_damn vamp messing up Sookies life. She reeks of that Viking bastard._' I let it slide.

I explained that Bill had helped me before and that, that wasn't happening again after our messy break up and that Eric was the one employing me from time to time, so it would only be fair that he was the one helping me train. I needed a vampire for this I told Sam, lying through my teeth. I felt bad for the lie part, but I was convinced that Eric was right, nobody could know about the bond and I wasn't interested in flaunting our closer relationship either, but I needed an excuse for having his smell on me.

Sam told me, I looked much better and even perky - his brainwaves were in concurrence (my word- of-the-day).

Leaving Merlottes I was back on waitress duty -my first shift at noon tomorrow. I felt better the fight with Sam had somehow lingered as a smelly garbage bin in the back of my head.

At home I unpacked the car and changed into workout clothes waiting for my teacher. I was getting antsy and nervous. I waited on the front porch and at four on the dot a creature appeared right in my face. I jumped back my heart skipping a beat and sweat breaking instantly. I was in full panic mode.

'_Sookie Stackhouse I presume. My name is Clovache and I'm going help you to never experience something like this again._' The Creature said sticking a hand out to shake my hand. I took a deep breath and shook the hand.

'_I'm pleased to meet you Clovache. Can I get you something to drink?_' I replied returning to waitress mode. My defense mechanism, I had noticed the past months. Clovache looked at me in amusement, I could hear her thoughts. I was inclined to think, it was a she anyway. She was wearing some centurion looking gear but with a modern twist. It looked utterly strange.

'_This is going to be a tough one, but not all human I see._' She thought and said almost the same declining the drink offer.

'_I'm sure, I'm human. I'm just a bit telepathic._' I responded

'_That's not it, but useful._' She said shaking her head putting a hand on my shoulder. Touching me to get a better read on me - I think.

'_We need to work now. Ready?_'

I nodded, not knowing what it entailed. Clovache lead me into the woods and stopped in a clearing. We started off with what I gathered was basic defense movements. She was quick as hell moving sometimes at vampire speed correcting my movements. After an hour I was totally drained, my energy level hitting zero, my arms and legs shaking. Clovache watched me with a smile and then urged me to sit down on the ground in a yoga positons with my hands on my knees.

'_We'll move on._ _Now close your eyes and concentrate on me. Tell me where I'm positioned, behind you, in front and so on._' She instructed.

At first I got it wrong, she had shielded of her brainwaves (so no help there), but slowly I noticed that I could sense her like a diminutive pull. I started to get it right. After a while she told me to open my eyes and continue which confused me at first. How hard could it be with my eyes open? Well pretty hard as it turned out. She was invisible and seeing nothing there was confusing, making it very hard at first. I wanted to close my eyes again. But after a while I was able to disregard what my eyes told me and rely on my other instincts. It was a thrilling sensation.

'_This session is over_.' She told me matter-of-factly.

'_I would like that drink now - a glass of water would be nice._' Clovache stated bringing me to my feet pulling my hand.

I walked weak legged towards the house. Stepping on the porch Clovache threw a punch at my stomach and I managed to deflect it. She nodded with a satisfied look. Oh, my - praise from the teacher on the first day I thought. We sat at the kitchen table and drank our water. I was curious about Clovache, so I dared a question.

'_So what are you? If you don't mind me asking_.' I asked politely.

'_I'm a Brittlingen. We usually work as bodyguards for vampire kings and queens in this dimension. I come from another dimension -you see._' She volunteered and swallowed the rest of the water.

'_I will see you the day after tomorrow at four. This is going to be our regular schedule, every other day at four._' And the she disappeared in front of me. Normal curtesy is apparently not any of the Supes forte.

I fixed myself a big meal – again I was extremely hungry. Eating my big portion of fried chicken an potatoes I glanced at the wall calendar and realized that the full moon was coming in few days – Jason's first full moon as a Were-panther. I picked up the phone and call Jason to see what he had arranged with Calvin Norris. I agreed to drive him to HotShot, I could tell that he was anxious. It was getting dark out and I could feel the Bond starting to hum in the back of my head. Eric was up.

Sweaty from the training with Clovache I hopped in the shower, using the massage showerhead on my sore muscles helped a lot. I found that I was too self-conscious to use it for other purposes and the thought of Eric possibly knowing what I was up to made it worse. I found an old but pretty red top and squished into a pair of tight jeans. I pulled my hair back in a low loose ponytail and applied a tiny amount of makeup. I was ready for whatever the night would bring. I thought of what this night entailed for Bill and me. I felt a bit sorry for Bill. He didn't know what was coming.

At a quarter past seven Eric strolled into my living room slumping down in my couch, he mentioned for me to follow him. I sat next to him keeping my hands in my lap. I had decided on 'no touching' for the evening, there was no way Bill was going to miss that Eric and I had been intimate, but I didn't want to flaunt it in his face. Eric took hold of my hands and heaved me on his lap.

'_Stop that Eric. I can't have you all over me when Bill arrives. I need to do this the decant way._' I protested and slid on to the couch again. Eric didn't detain me or protest. He just shot me a hurt look.

'_Well my Lover, did you at least enjoy your new showerhead_.' Winking at me he was leaning over studying my reddening face and chest. My breath picked up its pace. Damn him!

'_Well yeah, it helped my sore muscles after my training with Clovache the Brittlingen._' I replied ignoring the innuendos. '_And thank you for setting that up, she is very interesting as you said_.' I added being polite. Stretching my neck and rolling my shoulders as I spoke. They were still sore, I was fare from being in shape and it irritated me to my own surprise. I was dead set on doing everything to rectify that.

'_Tell me about the training and your day, my Lover._' Eric said holding my knee.

The training session seemed to interest him the most. He had a lot of detailed questions and wanted me to show him some of the moves. The other dealings of my day I could tell was just questions to keep me happy and make sure I had kept up appearance of everything back to normal.

At eight sharp Bill knocked at the door. I welcomed him and steered him into the living room. I offered both Eric and Bill a TrueBlood. They accepted so I went to get them in the kitchen . I could hear them talking in the living room I low voices. I heated the bloods shook them and headed back to the two vampires. The situation had apparently tightened and Bill was looking very angry, fangs out and eyes darting from Eric to me piercing us both.

'_You slept with him. Don't lie I can smell him on you._' He spat at me.

'_Actually that is none of your business Bill Compton and you know it. You are sticking your nose in my business a little too much and I want it to stop. I don't want you sniffing around my feelings anymore._' I yelled at him. Eric was totally calm with an amused expression on his face. Satisfaction was coming through the bond.

'_I promised to help Sookie with this little predicament. If you don't know how to shut down your blood in her, I will be honored to show you._' Eric said in a cold slick voice rising to his 6.4 feet of terrifying Viking vampire. I had a short panic attack remembering what happened when Eric shut down his blood in me, I didn't want to relive that. Waves of reassurance and calm flushed me from Eric. I remembered that this was different. Bill and I didn't have a Blood Bond.

'_Do I have to order you as your Sheriff or are you going to honor Sookies request?_' Eric's speech was a low rumble and the threat lay thick in the air.

'_I love you Sookie, you don't have to do this. If I do this I can't help if you get into trouble. I will respect your privacy and I will wait for you._' Bill exclaimed looking distraught. I was stunned normally Bill was almost as expressionless as a blank piece of paper. I felt tired, this was so hard, but had to be done. Come on Sookie, you can do this, I pep talked myself.

'_Bill I know you love me, but that ship has sailed and I really need for you to let me go._' I could feel tears pressing on, but I swallowed hard and kept them at bay.

Bill's shoulders dropped and he nodded. Eric pulled back a few steps to defuse the situation further. I went over and picked up Bill's hands and looked him strait in the eyes bracing myself for what was coming. Bill stared back and I felt the glamouring feeling and then a faint pop. No heat in my fingers this time and no humming -nothing. Bill let go of my hands and left without a word.

'_I can't feel a thing, it's like nothing happened. Is that how it should have been when you did it?_' I inquired looking at Eric who had sat back in the couch. He was nodding and patting the couch next to him. I was relieved and the feeling was flushing over me. I sat down and leaned into him closing my eyes. Wrapping his arms around me Eric kissed my temple.

'_You were very intuitive and creative, my Lover. I do not think he suspected a thing. Now let me help you with those sore shoulders._'

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

Review, review, review! It makes me sooooooo happy


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just borrow them from the fabulous Mrs. Harris.

It is my first fanfic in English and no beta, so please excuse the grammar and the spelling :-)

**-O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O-**

I was driving Jason out to HotShot, full moon was coming tonight. He looked nervous and kept talking about the possibility of shifting tonight. There was no doubt in my mind; his eyes had changed and his brainwaves with it. Jason repeated himself over and over, I tuned out. Not very polite, but as long as he didn't know, what harm could come of it.

I began contemplating the past days. They had been relative uneventful – no Supe-near-death-stuff. After Bill left, a calm ease - I remembered from the time Eric had amnesia - covered us as we talked about my training and Eric worked on my shoulders. He laughed at my recounting of meeting with Clovache. In fact laughing to the point where I got rather annoyed. He kept chuckling to himself through the night, it wasn't that funny. I'd had four training sessions with Clovache now and I was slowly getting better and my condition was getting stronger. I had included a daily run to my everyday routine. I was surprised of how easy that had been. I guess the possibility of people coming to kill me, was a high motivator.

Eric had usually stopped by the nights after my training and we'd talk and prod the bond seeing what we could communicate and block out. Some of it had been rather fun involving pictures and card tricks. Believe me, we could put on quit a show if we wanted to. The talks had developed from mostly training stuff and small talk to even include vampire politics. I was actually interested in some of the stuff probably on account of the people-coming-to-kill-me motivation.

I thought things had moved just a smidgeon to fast between Eric and me in the physical way, so I'd told him that I needed a time out. I'm not sure he understood, but he didn't argue. To be honest I didn't like the hiding-thing of the relationship. It felt like cheating and sneaking around and Gran raised me to be a decent woman. He wasn't making it easy on me though; the frequency of sentences with implied meaning had increased considerably. And so did the dirty looks I might ad. The Viking vampire still makes me blush like crazy, damn frustrating.

I'm keeping away from Fangtasia and he is keeping away from Merlottes. We were keeping our official lives apart. I think, I miss him when he isn't around, but I'm not sure if it's due to the Bond or our growing friendship. Lately I'd noticed he'd stay later and later and yesterday I even fell asleep in his lap, waking up in my bed this morning. Friendly Viking, huh! I miss him, I think.

I dropped Jason off at Calvin Norris' house and waved goodbye. Jason had talked non-stop and hadn't even noticed my deep thoughts. Yeah, that's right two self-absorbed Stackhouse's taking a drive to Hicksville. Gran would slap our behinds.

Jason waltzed into my kitchen next morning pouring himself a freshly made cup of coffee - he was happy and babbling on of how cool the whole thing was. I could feel my shoulders drop and my smile sneak in place on my face. I hadn't noticed that I'd been so anxious about the whole Jason situation. Jason stayed for a bit telling about the shifting experience and to my alarm sniffing my house.

'_Heightened senses Sookie, I can even clearly smell the vampire who was here weeks ago. Isn't that incredible?_' He was overjoyed.

I sank hard and nodded smiling a bit forced at him.

'_Yeah, that's incredible Jason!_' Keeping the secret was easy when I was alone, but with supes all around me this was going to get hard.

At Merlottes a fortnight later our new cook Sweetie Des Arts was flipping burgers and keeping a steady flow of grilled and fried foods coming through to the front - it was a busy night. I put on my apron and got my section under control. Sam was going to do some business I Shreveport that night so Terry was filling in at the bar, he was having a bad night, though. I hoped we didn't get any trouble as I doubted Terry was up for bouncer-duty.

My shift was going very well the tips kept rolling in and the patrons were acting nice and friendly. Terry was managing fine and my shields were strong so no thoughts were disturbing me. Everything was just peachy. I was just thinking how this was one of the best nights in a long, long time when Bill walked in the bar and took a booth in my section. I could feel my heart sink I really didn't want to talk to him. I hadn't seen him since the night of the blood exorcism – as I called it in my mind. I plastered on my worst Crazy-Sookie-smile and went over to get his order.

'_God evening Bill, what can I get you tonight?"_ I asked a bit louder than intended tilting my head questioningly.

'_God evening my dear Sookie, a True Blood for now, thank you. We need to talk about this business with you and Eric. He cannot be trusted I'm afraid. Your safety is at stake._" He said leaning forward in my direction. The last part said with a concerned fatherly air to it that just irked me out. I sighed heavily.

'_One blood coming up for you, Mr. Compton._' I said brightly and scurried of to the bar ignoring his last comments.

As I was placing the Blood in front of him, he grabbed my hands crushing them hard and starred into my eyes trying to glamour me, but before he had a chance to do whatever he was up to I pulled away with great force and stumbled backwards into Terry whom was coming to my aid. I was panting slightly out of surprise.

'_You keep your hands to yourself Mr. Compton or I'll have to ask you to leave._' Terry said sweating and moving restlessly around but standing ground looking intently at Bill. I stifled an urged to pad Terry on the shoulder to reassure him. That would probably be counterproductive to boost Terry's confidence.

'_I apologize, Sookie._' His voice slick and cold as ice. His face stripped of any emotion, but I noticed anger burning in his eyes. I considered asking, what was wrong with him, but it was a busy night and I truth be told couldn't get away from him quick enough.

The rest of the evening he just sat there nursing his blood, waiting. Fortunately the bar was buzzing and I honestly didn't have time to talk to anyone let alone a grumpy vampire. Just as the bar closed he left and I felt relief and my spirits jumped up a notch. The other waitresses, Terry and the kitchen staff were feeling the god spirits as well, I guess, because we all cleaned and prepared the bar, singing along to the jukebox. We even got a drink together, when we were done, which hardly ever happens.

Walking to my car I was humming and smiling taking in the fresh night air. Suddenly there was a shift in the air and I dropped my purse twirling around with my keys between my fingers in a defense position. My body was in high alarm and I felt a slight excitement building up inside me. Out of the trees a vampire was coming at me in vamp speed trying to grab me. I got him with a knee in the crouch and the keys in one eye. He flew back and hunched over. No male creature likes a kick in the balls as Clovache said on our first training session.

'_What the hell Bill?_' I shouted while I unlocked the car slipping sideways in picking up my purse. Keys were a fine short term defense with element of surprise, but a car is better in the long run. I was surprisingly calm as I locked the doors and started the engine. Blood was streaming down Bills face but he would heal soon. I was stunned that Bill would behave like this. I almost rolled down the window and ask what crawled up his ass and died, but I thought better of it and speeded away looking in the rearview mirror. He didn't move, just stood there watching my car with his working eye.

At that moment I wished for my telepathy to include vampires. What the hell was going on? What made Bill that desperate? Was the missing blood connection driving him mad or something else? It was probably some fare out supe-stuff that he wanted me fore. This would not end pretty I was sure. It felt god though, to kick his ass and defend myself.

As I hit Hummingbird Road a red Corvette pulled up beside me, Eric waved at me smirked and zoomed past. I muttered a curse at my own Eric-induced happiness. What was he doing here? Training with Clovache was tomorrow and I didn't panic or feel real fear when Bill attacked, so it was most likely not do to the Bond. As I reached the house he was sitting on the porch swing flicking through a book.

'_Good evening Lover, you'd had an interesting evening._' He stated patting the empty space on the swing next to him. I sat down cuddling in next to him making me feel at ease.

'_What do you mean? And how would you know?_' I answered a tiny bit cheeky looking him in the eyes.

'_Bill, the pining vampire has gone over my head and contacted the Queen with a complaint._' He said with a chuckle, but I felt anger linger through the Bond. '_He is making claim, that I overstepped my authority in ordering him to shot down his blood in you._' He went on starring into the woods.

'_And in regards to your evening. Pam witnessed the last part of the incident in the parking lot. You are getting impressively fast and strong, my little firefly._' Eric said pulling me onto his lap. I didn't protest weeks of resisting him had taken its toll on me.

'_And cool minded I might ad. There was only a slight shutter of anger and fear in the Bond. My fierce Lover.'_ He was leaning down kissing me for the first time in weeks, making my body tense and my lips craving more. I laid into the kiss giving it all I was worth. A rumble rose from Eric and he picked me up and carried me in to the living room placing me delicately on the edge of the couch. He dropped on his knees pushed my legs apart and placed himself eye to eye with me. My cool-mindedness went to the hills. I grabbed his neck and drew him into another kiss. I began to moan as his hands started to caress my thighs and unbuttoning my pants. I felt his arousal roll over me in thick waves.

'_I've missed this._' I admitted out of breath from the kiss.

'_Of course you did._'

Smirking at me, Eric gently pushed me back on the couch and slowly pulled of my shoes, pants and panties, moving on to my dirty Merlottes T-shirt, bra and the elastic band in my hair.

'_You are beautiful, Sookie._' He whispered locking his eyes on mine. Then he started to kiss his way from my feet up my legs shifting from side to side in vampire speed making it feel like he was everywhere at once. Reaching my upper thighs he pulled of his Fangtasia shirt exposing his broad shoulders and hard muscles. The sight of it in all its magnificence made me quiver inside. My nipples were already hard when his thumbs started to nick and rub them relentlessly as he was kissing and nibbling my neck. My hands were trying to unbuckle his belt getting him naked when he pinned my hands into the couch and moved his head down my body licking and kissing his way. My breath stopped for a moment when his tongue glided inside my folds then I could only pull air in not push it out as he started to lick and suck my nob, I was going to faint. Feeling my desperation he stopped for a moment and pulled my legs over his shoulders making a firm grip at my hips, still at his knees in front of the couch.

'_Stay with me Lover._'

The grumble of his voice and the cool air hitting my sweltering nob sent my breath into fast panting. Picking up where he left, every suck and lick was accompanied by my moan.

'_Don't stop._'

Picking up in pace Eric let go of my hip and gradually pushed two fingers in and started to move them in a hypnotically rhythm. My whole body tensed and I was close to an orgasm as he turned over and sank his fangs in my inner thigh. That was it for me, the feeling of my blood streaming into Eric's, dancing in a pulsating twirl, something popped in my head.

'_I'm inside you._' I croaked as my eyes began to see again.

'_Indeed you are and now I would like to return the favor._'

In vamp speed he was naked turning me around so I was on my stomach leaning over the back of the couch. Grazing my nipples with both his hands was enough to get me on my way again. My leg was trembling and I panted. Eric spread my legs and gradually entered me from behind. I pushed back trying to engulf him, all of him. He pulled out making me sob feeling empty and abandoned. As he came back pounding into me, my gratitude was audible as I puffed over and over again; '_Thank you_' with ever thrust.

My legs were giving in and my body was shaking with exhaustion and on cue Eric pulled out turned me around and threw me onto the couch. I flung my legs around him as he reentered me with a roar. For a brief second I saw myself with Eric's eyes a warm yellow light was spreading from the middle of my chest expanding to the size of my head. It looked strangely beautiful.

I grabbed Eric's neck and pulled him down as I bent my head and bid hard in his left nipple. The blood started to flow and I sucked vigorously feeling Eric convulse in and around me taking me with him into a spiral of dizzy bliss. We collapsed on the couch. I was giddy and started to giggle, the heat still burning in my cheeks and on my breast. Eric laughed quietly holding me safe in his arms.

'_I bet you didn't see this coming._' I said teasingly rolling over him and leisurely straddling him. He just smirked and laid his hands on my naked butt.

'_Now, why was Pam at the parking lot? And what can Bill possible get out of his complaint?_' I tried to sound businesslike, but I gather it is pretty hard being naked straddling an equally naked vampire, I felt like laughing at myself.

'_You are not going to like this, Sookie._' I felt sadness and resentment through the Bond revealing the truth behind Eric's reassuring smile. This was not going to end well, my thoughts form earlier this evening ringed through my mind.

My heart sank.

**-O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O-**

Thank you to all my followers and for all the reviews.

So what do you think?

-I hope you didn't feel the waiting was too long.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just borrow them from the fabulous Mrs. Harris.

It is my first fanfic in English and no beta, so please excuse the grammar and the spelling :-)

**-O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O-**

My body stiffened and incoherent thoughts swarmed my brain - Panic. I could feel the catastrophe coming and I had a hard time hearing and deciphering what Eric was saying.

'_I sent Pam as soon as I knew so she could get you…Queen….'_

'_This goes against everything we discussed…..you need to do this…difficult… letting me be in charge on the..…_'

'_I…. allow you to… Bill… bond…..._'

'_Nothing is….…happen…_'

'_Do you understand, Sookie?_'

Without answering or acknowledging his presence I jumped of him and ran into my bedroom slamming the door. I was devastated, I trusted him and he took advantage of me coming here for a goodbye-fuck. He was going to deliver me to the Queen sending Pam to get me. My head was spinning and I did all I could to block out the reassuring feelings Eric was sending through the bond. Manipulative ass!

'_Sookie, what the hell just happened? Come out here. We need to talk. I promise I will make this as agreeable as possible._' He was just outside my door. I detected a grain of pleading in his voice.

'_Oh, so you can fuck me over once more before the Queen arrives, you ass!_' I shouted tears and snot poured out me. I was curled up on the floor when a thought hit me I could get him out of the house by resending his invitation.

'_Eric Northman I re…_' That was all I got to say before Eric had pulled the door of its hinges and slapped a hand over my mouth holding me tight.

'_Don't you say it! You need to listen to me now or I will take you with me and restrain you until you do. Do you understand?_' His vice was lethal and his body was pure steel. I nodded struggling uselessly against his hold. I felt anger building inside me making it hard for me to block the bond. What sipped through was mainly concern.

'_You are seriously hard work, my little firefly._' He said kissing the top of my head letting go of my mouth. It was the second time he called me that. What was up with that?

'_Why the hell do you keep calling med that?_' I sneered keeping to a subject that didn't make me want to run or kill him – that much. I tried to wiggle out of his hold again with no success.

'_Please let me get some clothes on and I'll listen to anything you have to say._' I added, I was not going to sit there getting my world ripped apart in my birthday suit. My voice was almost even and my tears had stopped rolling. He let go, but his eyes tracked my every move as though he thought I would run or try to say the ill-fated words again. I grabbed my nightgown and some underwear and stepped into the bathroom. He wouldn't let me close the door. I pointedly put on my underwear and nightgown and washed my face. As I looked up in the mirror I could see Eric putting on his jeans still watching me. I was waiting for an answer on the firefly thing but Eric seemed to have forgotten concentrating on my movements.

He sat on the bed and patted next to him, but I shook my head and slumped down in the chair opposite him.

'_Sookie this is not something either of us can run away from. It will end very badly if either of us does. Not least for you as you are still very human. We need to do this as a team our safety depends on it. Do you understand?_'

I nodded again, I wasn't panicking like before, but I didn't like were this was going. I noticed that he was circling the question about the Queen and Bills claim on me. Sure he didn't want anything reflecting badly on his position as Sheriff.

'_As I told you before; the Queen can decide that Bill is to have access to you as before, but only if you do not belong to another vampire. If you were Mine they would not have a case. As long as I declare you Mine and they can smell me on you. This goes against everything we discussed earlier about publicly exposing our connection, but that ship has sailed I'm afraid._'

I could see and feel him tense every time he said 'Mine'. He didn't really want me, the ugly truth was out there, and he was trapped in this with me. Maybe that's why he was so angry at first, when he found out about the bond. Did he still think I did it on purpose? I suddenly felt exhausted and tired to the bone.

'_I could tell the Queen that you didn't know; tell that I tricked you. I could just go to her and be out of your way_.' I said tears beginning to form in the corners of my eyes. It felt like a giant fork was stabbing and twisting in my stomach. Yes, I was having a big pity-party. My voice was quivering. I saw what looked like surprise in Eric's eyes. Well, maybe he hadn't expected that I would try to get him of the hook and willingly get out of his way.

'_What in the gods names are you talking about. All I have worked for is you staying away from the Queen and Bill and now you want to give up. That's not like you, Sookie. You don't trust me?_' I felt sadness from him as he spoke the last words.

I looked at the floor. Did I trust him? Thinking of the past I should at least trust him to tell me the truth.

'_I trust you to tell me the truth. Are you sorry you are bonded to me and are you only willing to protect me to save your own ass?_' I left out the whole relationship, having sex and so on, because it would only make me cry again. He was silent for a long while and I was getting even more uncomfortable.

'_Well, I do regret the way it happened. Bonding is a powerful thing and none of us were aware of what we were doing, not at all a good scenario. That said; no I'm not sorry. And for the saving my ass part, I'm vampire, I always save my own ass. But I would not risk yours in the process._' Not as much as a smirk at the mention of my or his ass. He grabbed my hands with one hand cupping my chin with the other gazing into my eyes. He was kneeling on the floor in front of me. How did he get that close without me noticing any movement- I was puzzled.

'_You need to do this even though I understand, you do not like being thought of as a possession –I know you are your own person. But I'm afraid these inner workings of vampire law and tradition are fare from modern. We need to declare our relationship in a public place. I suggest Fangtasia and Merlottes- a Sheriffs bar and a shifters bar should suffice. _' He made an unnecessary sigh.

Something dawned on me. Eric's tenseness mentioning the word 'Mine' was evoked by expectations of me blowing a fuse at the possessiveness of the word and its implications. And I did blow a fuse, I was embarrassed. I hadn't even heard the 'Mine' and possessive vampire nonsense the first time in my panic and I'd drawn the wrong conclusion the second time around. I was some piece of work. I started to feel a bit sorry for Eric being bonded to crazy woman.

'_Why do you pity me_.´ Irritation and surprise fluttering over Eric's face. I had let my feelings slide unedited trough the bond.

'_Being bonded to a crazy woman, can't be easy?_' I tried with a weak smile.

'_Being bonded to a crazy not all human telepath is a challenge, but I'm a very old and vise vampire so I thing I will manage_.' He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

'_How do we do it? Does this require a party or an announcement in the newspaper or something?_' I laughed a little at the thought of the newspaper announcement. '_Miss Sookie Stackhouse and Mr Eric Northman declare that they are bonded. Miss Sookie Stackhouse is Mine, says Eric Northman vampire Sheriff of Area Five, Louisiana._' My thoughts a while back about our relationship being secret had led me to the conclusion that I didn't like that. Now it couldn't be, so I guess I would be fine with it.

'_I'm fine with the public thing, it was actually the sneaking around that killed it a little for me. Being raised by Gran to be a decent woman, it felt like cheating, you know._' I said trying to rectify some of my bad behavior from earlier. Eric smiled and picked me up getting us both comfortable; me on his lap him leaned back on my bed.

'_I had my suspicions as to why you suddenly drew back from me. This was not fare form it. No, it does not require a party or anything that formal unless you want to?_' I settled my arms around Eric's neck and rested my head on his shoulder. I breathed in his scent and shook my head.

'_Sookie, this is not going to be a full disclosure. The bond still needs to be secret. Only you and I and of course Pam can know of it. The Bond part is the dangerous part. Would you be uncomfortable hiding this?_' He looked concerned.

'_No, no, not at all.' _I reassured him._ 'I would be relieved if I didn't have to tell any detail of our relationship to anyone_.' The thought of telling Jason or Arlene something that intimate made me blush. Eric bent down and kissed the crown of my head.

'_Then that is settled I will come and pick you up and take you to Fangtasia tomorrow evening. And on another subject, tomorrow will be the last training session with Clovache, She has declared you ready for next step. You will get another teacher._' Eric was stroking my back in a calming and soporific way. The evening's emotional turmoil had taken its toll on me and I had a hard time keeping my eyes open.

'_Eric, I'm falling asleep. I have to work tomorrow and as you say train. But you have to tell me of the firefly and why you and Clovache insist I'm not all human._' I mumbled and fell asleep.

I had a dayshift at Merlottes and I was glad that I didn't have to factor Bill into my working hours. It was at slow day and not much to do; we had taken stock, refilled everything possible and even given the cabinets a once over. Sam said I could go for a break so I went out back and into the woods to practice some of my defense moves as a real teachers pet. The discipline of the movements and concentrating on your body does wonders for your thinking. It does for mine anyway. I decided I would give Sam and Jason a heads up on the relationship with the big bad Viking vampire Sheriff. I didn't want them to hear it around town or to be put in an awkward position. When I came back in I was a bit sweaty and went to the toilets to freshen up. There was a knock on the door.

'_Cher, some guy is asking for you. I put him in your section, okay. Call me if there is any trouble. I'm heading for my office._'

'_Yeah, Sam, okay. And Sam I need to talk to you before I go today._'

'_Okay, Sookie. My door is always open._'

I put my apron back on and went to see who my visitor was.

**-O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O-**

Thank you to all my followers and for all the reviews.

Review, review, review! It makes me sooooooo happy


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just borrow them from the fabulous Mrs. Harris.

It is my first fanfic in English and no beta, so please excuse the grammar and the spelling :-)

**-O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O-**

I have learnt my lesson – never rush into meeting people that asks for you. I decided to stall in the bar pretending to search for a new pencil and scanning my visitor.

It was a dark haired man with a ponytail. His face was scarred with one long thin white line that ran along one cheek. He was obviously a bodybuilder. There was a plastic bag sitting on the table. It was clearly put on display. I couldn't see the content from the bar. I opened my mind to his and listen in for a bit.

'_Wonder what's keeping Lily. I need her observant brain._'

'_Going to be interesting how the little waitress will react to the bloody coat._'

'_I bet she didn't think she would see it again._' Oh, crap he has my old winter coat. I thought I threw it out weeks ago. That can only mean one thing. He has been going through my trash and who knows what else. I should have burned the bloody thing (pun intended). I could even see the resignedly look on Eric's face when I tell him; that I didn't burn it. This had to be I connection to Debbie Pelt. I felt a pang of guilt and fear. I sighed and grabbed a menu and made my way over, intending not to look at the coat at all.

'_Hallo, I'm Sookie Stackhouse, I understand you are asking for me? And can I get you anything while you are here? _'

'_Jack Leeds, a private investigator._' He said and laid a business card on the table.

'_My wife and I have been hired by a family in Jackson, Mississippi – the Pelt family._' He continued when he realized I wasn't going to speak. He believed Debbie was dead and he thought I knew something about it. The coat was there to scare me. He had it DNA tested and Debbie's blood was not on it. Fantastic! Sometimes just sometimes I loved my telepathy. I struggled to keep a straight face and keep my voice even. I didn't want to lead on that I was relived.

'_We will order when she gets her. Can we maybe ask you some questions before we eat?_' He was wondering what kept his wife and was debating with himself whether I had reacted to the coat or not.

'_Sure thing, I will return when she arrives. I will just clear it with my boss._' I went to Sam's office and asked if I could take one more break. There were almost no patrons in the bar and most of them were sitting in Arlene's section. Sam nodded.

His wife arrived. She was a blond woman of medium height. She had short hair and pale skin. She was muscular like her husband. I wondered if they trained together. That would be nice I thought. The thought of training material –arts with Eric – the physical closeness and his muscles working – pushing me on the ground holding me down. Snap out of it Sookie! I was very glad I was the only telepath in the room. My heart rate had picked up – stupid libido. The private detectives ordered Chili. I placed the order with Sweetie.

'_This is my wife Lily Bard Reed. Lily this is Miss Sookie Stackhouse._' I picked up mental images from the woman of lurking round my house in the daytime. She found the coat in the bin and investigated the residues of the fire Eric and I made burning our blood soaked clothes. I had to call Eric at first dark. This was a problem even though they didn't seem to have any evidence of any kind. The woman suspected me heavily of having something to do with Debbie's disappearance. I sat down and braced myself, still not paying any attention to the coat in the plastic bag.

They asked me a lot of questions regarding that night and of when and where I last saw Debbie Pelt. They also questioned my relationship with Alcide. I answered that I hadn't seen her since that night. Actually I just repeated what I said to Amanda, the Were from the Shreveport Pack, with the exception of the Witch War. All involved had agreed on a story of a party at Pam's house. My answers about Alcide left thoughts of an erratic woman in Jack Leeds mind. Lily Leeds thought my property was well kept and that, she was certain that I was capable of killing Debbie Pelt, because anyone in her opinion was capable of killing in the right circumstances. I'm inclined to agree with her. Lily Reed fumbled with the plastic bag and I glanced in its direction, but they had nothing on me so I was quite calm.

'_Well, thank you Miss Stackhouse. We won't take up anymore of your time._' Lily Reed said and I went over to get their chili.

They ate their food and I kept my mind open, but all in all it seemed they now saw me as a dead end in the investigation. Even though they didn't quit believe the story about the party. But I figured Eric's connections would put the Pelt family strait.

The Reeds left meeting Claudine in the door.

'_Hallo sweet Sookie I'm afraid I bring bad news from the Were-community._' She said in a melodious voice in my ear.

'_Jason! Is it Jason, is he hurt?_' My heart was hammering hard in my chest and I could feel the blood leaving my face.

'_No, no sorry, Jason is alright. Calvin Norris has been shot in the chest, he is in the hospital, but he is going to survive._' I was relived for Jason, but sad for Calvin Norris. He was a good man. He had been a real gentleman in his pursuit of me and he had stayed the perfect gentleman even after I had turned him down. Besides he was now Jason's pack leader so I needed to go a pay my respects. I would call Jason, we could go together.

'_That's awful. Who shot him?_'

'_There are no suspects at the moment, but he is not the only one that has been shot. A young shape-shifter-girl has been shot to and I'm afraid she didn't survive._' Claudine looked uncharacteristically concerned.

'_Is someone targeting the shape-shifter-communities?_' I wondered if the FotS had discovered the two-natured and was targeting them now as well.

'_It would seem so. I have reports from other areas as well and so far there are four other shootings. The police of course don't see the connection._' Claudine smiled a sad smile at the last words. But you always felt good in Claudine's company. There was something soothing about her presence.

'_How are you doing Sookie, you look strong and healthy, but something has happened to you, you're different. We need to talk about that, but not here. I will pop by at your home one day very soon._' Claudine gave me a hug and was out of the door. I told Sam at the bar what Claudine told me about the shootings. Ha was concerned and went into his office to investigate some more the shifter-community had a kind of forum on the internet.

I didn't want to tell Claudine about the blood bond even though I trusted her and she was my effing fairy-godmother. I had to come up with a plan tonight on what to tell her.

I called Jason from Sam's office and we agreed to go visit Calvin Norris the next afternoon. I told him that I was seeing someone new and that I would call him about when I got home, not willing to use Sam's phone for too much personal stuff.

My shift at Merlottes was almost over– it was late afternoon and I had a very eventful day so far and now I had to talk to Sam. It made me nervous and I wanted to get over with, so when Sam was waving goodbye for the day to our cock Sweetie I pulled his arm towards his trailer thinking a more private surrounding would help.

'_Sam, can we talk on your porch?_' I asked not waiting for a response. Sam had built a porch and a picket fence in adjacent to his trailer. It gave the trailer a homey feeling and it looked rather good to.

'_Cher, what's up? Is there more to the shootings? Are you in trouble?_' Sam sat on a lounge chair and mentioned to the one opposite. I sat down and took a deep breath.

'_Well after your investigations on the shifter-intranet I'm sure you know more about the shooting than I do. So no it has nothing to do with the shootings. But do tell me if there is something I need to know?_' I was avoiding the subject – I know.

'_Not much to tell Cher. Only a confirmation of what Claudine told. Now what do you need to tell me? Stop stalling._' Sam knew me to well. Okay, no time like the presence.

'_I'm seeing someone and we have kept it to ourselves for a while now, but that's not who I am. Sneaking around- you know? I need you not to blow a fuse, I need a friend._' I began, just warming up. I could see Sam was getting restless and red spots were forming on his cheeks. I tried to read him but all I got was a single word '_vampire_'. He sighed heavily.

'_I'm your friend Sookie whatever you do or who you see._' He was not completely honest I could tell but he was making an effort.

'_Well I'm seeing Eric and I'm happy._' It was finally out of the bag. I felt relief wash through my body. Sam was not looking me in the eyes and he was clinching his fists. He was not happy for me. I knew he had a thing for me and that he had hops on us. This was a slap in the face, but I really needed his support so I hoped for the best sending him pleading eyes.

'_Sam, are we okay?_' His eyes went to the woods were I had trained my moves earlier that day. Then he sighed and looked at me. The red spots in his cheeks were gone and his fists relaxed.

'_Sure, Cher! We are okay. I'm just worried that you would get hurt._' He didn't just imply normal emotional relationship-hurt but also physical hurt.

'_Eric will protect me as much as he possible can and he is the Sheriff after all._' I replied and thought to myself that I was getting pretty good at kicking ass myself. But I didn't want to tell Sam about that just yet. We talked for a little bit about the shootings leaving the sensitive subject alone for the time being.

As I was finishing of my last training session with Clovache I felt nostalgic and asked her if we were going to see each other again. She said it was not very likely as she was insanely expensive and that only a few kings and queen could afford her. It made me uncomfortable knowing that Eric had used that kind of money on me. I would have to talk with him about that. Clovache told me that I was ready to meet some of the most common creatures in my realm. She wanted me to study them; their moves, their physiology and their psychology. I promised and took her inside for the obligatory glass of water. She wasn't the sentimental type I gather, because she suddenly disappeared from the middle of my kitchen without as much as a goodbye.

'_Goodbye._' I said out loud to myself in the darkening kitchen. I was starting to wonder who my new teacher would be, returning for a second to my earlier daydream of training with Eric. The thought of a tall strong and handsome teacher got me all exited for my next training session. Eric would be here soon.

I picked up the phone and dialed Jason's number.

'_Hi, Sook. Well now are you going to tell me of your mystery man?_' He said in a cheerful voice.

'_Mhmmm yeah. Do you remember Eric Northman, the vampire that stayed with me with memory loss?_' My heart skipped a couple of beats and I stopped breathing waiting for his response.

'_Damn it Sook! Why can't you date normal men?_' He said but more in a concerned voice than angry or disgusted.

'_You know why Jason and it is not like every man around me is a normal human. Not even you!_' It was a bit harsh but the truth never the less.

'_Your right Sook. But if he as much as hurts a hair on your head I'll kill him._' My Were-panther brother was quit a protective one which my hound-dog brother of the past never was. I chuckled at him and promised to rat on Eric if he was mean to me. Jason laughed at my childish interpretation of his statements. He said he wanted to meet Eric officially and have a man to man talk. I would do everything I my power to prevent that, that's for sure. We said our goodbyes in good spirit and a smile played over my face as I put down the phone.

Next up was a shower and getting dressed to visit Fangtasia, now as the Sheriff's girlfriend. I was getting nervous I didn't know what it would entail and meeting Pam as Eric's girlfriend was the equivalent to meeting the in-laws.

I was just stepping out of the shower when there was a knock on the door. Sensing a void at the door and my head full of thoughts of the evening and Eric, I just shouted '_Come on in_' which as I should have known to be a mistake.

I really should have known better.

**-O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O-**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just borrow them from the fabulous Mrs. Harris.

It is my first fanfic in English and no beta, so please excuse the grammar and the spelling :-)

**-O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O-**

I had managed to put on underwear and my robe before it happened.

I was grabbed from behind by strong cold hands and it sure as hell wasn't Eric's. I leaned against my attacker as I learned from Clovache, with all my weight and strength. Which threw the attacker of balance then I let my body go limp and I fell to the floor and rolled away grabbing for my drawer with the silver chain in it- the chain I pulled of Bill when he was attacked by the Ratt's. Eyeing my attacker I realized I had seen him before in Jackson, it was Franklyn Motts friend, I couldn't remember his name. He was angry and going into attack just as my hands finally got hold of the silver chain. I was beyond frightened I was furious. I flew to my feet swinging the chain. The sight of twirling silver stopped him in his tracks, but he stayed put blocking my way to the door.

'_Who the hell are you and what is your business here._' I yelled hoping I was not going to deal with this alone for much longer Eric was hopefully on his way. I could feel the bastard trying to glamour me. I just stared at him and kept the chain twirling towards him.

'_None of your business human!_' He bellowed and jumped towards me. But I was quick. I threw myself to the floor kicking his feet away from under him and he fell flat on the floor. I rolled away and got to my feet kicking him in the crouch and giving him a few lashes with the silver chain. I flung it on his throat and arms and legs as I had seen the Ratts doing with it. It smelled foul – burnt vampire is not an agreeable smell, but right at that moment it was the most fantastic smell in the world.

'_I will take you and fuck and drain you until you wish you were dead. Then I will hand you over and get my reward.' _He hissed with an evil smile.

'_You can't touch me I belong to Eric Northman the Sheriff of Area Five. Besides you're the one trapped here. So your threats are futile._' I said in a cold warning voice, trying out if the whole I-belong-to-Eric-thing would help me in any way. We hadn't done anything official yet but you can't blame a girl form trying.

'_An obvious lie, stupid human. I know that Bill Compton has laid a claim on you with the Queen. But nothing decided yet means you are up for grabs at the moment. Besides this little thing can only hold a baby vampire._' He laughed a false and ugly laugh and slowly started to get up. I kicked him again in the groin area and yanked the chain into my grasp and started to twirl it again, hoping at least to keep him at bay.

I was now in front of the door with my back to it; I slowly backed out of the room, not missing a twirl with the chain. He kept his distance but followed me as I backed into the living room. Something jogged my memory coming into the living room I remembered his name. I wasn't sure if I could rescind his invitation without knowing his full name, but I would give it a try nevertheless.

'_Mickey I rescind your invitation to my property._' I roared. He looked surprised for a moment, probably surprised that I knew his name and then he forcedly left through the front door. I fell down on the couch totally exhausted. The feeling of the bond stirring and Eric coming made me relax. I closed my eyes not even bothering to close the front door or find out where Mickey went. It dawned on me that I hadn't got around to and really needed to rescind Bill's invitation so I did that too without knowing if it would work when he wasn't there. Thinking of Mickey's reaction to the silver chain, I was sure that Bill was older and stronger than him, so that could only implied more betrayal from Bill. He wasn't really trapped by the Ratt's. I shook my head at myself. This was giving up to easy I had to be sure that the invitation was rescind. I went to the kitchen and dialed Bills number.

'_Sookie, I knew you would finally come to your senses_._ I can protect you from the others, I'm coming over._' Was his greeting, he must have caller Id.

'_You assume too much Bill Compton. Bill Compton I rescind your invitation to my property._' I said and then put the phone down calmly.

As I was making my way to close the front door Eric came in looking stern walking strait up to me picking me up like a doll and slamming the front door shut. He started to look me over for injuries sitting me down on the recliner and opening my bathrobe on his knees in front of me and kissing every unharmed piece of my bare skin. I was a very lucky woman.

'_Tell me._' He ordered with a husky voice locking on my eyes with his icy blues. I told him what had happened. He sighed at my stupidity in inviting trouble in to my house but he didn't comment. I think my embarrassment was enough. When I told about my phone call to Bill he laughed and leaned backwards getting to his feet. He picked up his phone and called Pam telling her about Mickey. He was going to pay for this and I understood he hadn't checked in entering Area Five. My guess was that Mickey was in deep shit and I was glad.

'_What are you going to do to him?_' I asked with interest when the call was over.

'_This is vampire business Sookie, we can't show weakness. Don't worry about it, we will handle it._' I think Eric mistook my interest. Something had changed in me, I wanted Mickey to get punished I wasn't pleading to go easy on him. I got up from the chair closing my robe and put my arms around Eric's waist.

'_I would cut his balls of if I got the chance._' I blurted out looking up into his eyes with a rebellious look. Something about being threatened with rape and murder made me furious and vindictive. Eric was surprised and I felt a flurry of arousal coming from him but he didn't comment on my outburst. He just kissed me on the forehead and the corners of his mouth crinkled. I noted the arousal part maybe that would come in handy someday.

'_Alright then I will get dressed so we can go to Fangtasia and maybe stop any other misguided opportune vampire from coming to visit me._' I gave Eric a peck on the cheek and hurried to the bedroom.

Putting on the planed dress; a beautiful red dress that hugged me all the right places and a little make-up I started to get back into the feeling from earlier, a tingling nervousness. I was going to officially be the Sheriff's girlfriend and it just sounded so dorky in my head. I started to giggle at myself. I put my hair up in a loose braid. I was as ready as I was going to get. I turned around to get my purse and Eric was standing in the doorway smiling at me. It made my insides flutter and I smiled back. He took my hand a lead me to the door getting my cranberry coat on the way, it was March and still cold after dark.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes in the car making it down my driveway.

'_So I have a few things happening today other than the visit from Mickey._' I began and told about the visit at Merlotte's from the private detectives. I agreed with Eric that for the time being it was best that the Shreveport Pack handled things with the Pelt family. He handed me his phone and told me to call Alcide with a hint that he was driving; I'd never witnessed that being an issue before though, so I suspected it was down to giving Alcide a not so subtle messaged with me calling from Eric's phone. I glared at him but he just smirked at me and, I sighed and swatted his shoulder dialing Alcide's number.

'_Northman! To what do I owe the pleasure?_' Was the words but it was very obvious that he wasn't that happy with a call from the vampire Sheriff.

'_Oh, I'm sorry it's Sookie. I need to tell you that private detectives, hired by the Pelts, have questioned me today. They don't believe the story of the party at Pam's. I gather they don't know about the Witch War. They have my winter coat which got mangled and filled with blood at the War. Could you guys maybe set the Pelts strait in regards to the party?_' I blundered getting nervous and embarrassed.

'_Sookie? You didn't need to go through Northman you could just call me. You are a friend of the Pack, remember? Are you visiting Fangtasia?_' I could hear the uneasiness and hope in his voice.

I told him that I was just borrowing Eric's phone in the car and that we were on our way to Fangtaisia. I decided to stop there hoping he would get the picture and drop the subject. I went on telling that I heard the detectives thinking about their DNA test of the coat and that there was nothing on it. I knew Alcide suspected me to have something to do with the disappearance of Debbie, so I thought it was important added information.

'_Okay Sookie, I will see what we can do. I was actually going to call you. Colonel Flood has been killed in a car accident and the funeral is the day after tomorrow. Would you come with me?_' He sounded on edge and I felt sorry for him. I glanced over at Eric; he had heard the whole thing of course with the vampire hearing and all. He put his hand on mine and squished it lightly but didn't say anything.

'_Of course I will. Just give me time and place and I will work something out._' I got the information and we said our goodbyes. I was giving the phone back to Eric when it rang. He answered; listened for a moment and the hung up.

'_It seems your popularity is getting bigger by the moment, my little superstar firefly. Pam reports of seven new vampires waiting to check in and put them selves under my protection._' Shivers ran through my spine at Eric's words this was getting more and more dangerous. I always thought that all Arlene's bad experiences with crazy ex-boyfriends were over the top and that I would never experience something like that. My Gran had raised me to well. But Bill had really proved me wrong.

This whole mess was due to Bill running to the Queen. As I had understood, from my long evening talks with Eric, the Queen's court was one big gossip-central, which is kind of surprising when you think of the vampires big need for privacy. Bill's claim to the Queen must have snowballed into this craziness. Mickey said that I was up for grabs and that he would get a reward by turning me in. I wondered to whom? And I wondered if Bill had foreseen this. Something in what he said when I call made me think he did and that it was the effect he was looking for hoping I would come running for protection. It was nauseating.

'_What's wrong Sookie? Why are you feeling sick?_' Eric kept his eyes on the road but there was concern in his voice. I told him about my speculations.

'_I think you logics are right on the money. I'm sorry Sookie._' I just nodded and grabbed his hand feeling a little better with the physical closeness. We were at the outskirts of Shreveport when Eric decided to take a detour turning the Corvette up a side road. At the end of the road there was a viewpoint I bet was popular with the teens of Shreveport. Right now it was deserted, but it was early in the evening. When Eric stopped the engine I was certain of what he was up to and I wasn't disappointed.

He pulled me over to sit on his lap and gentle kisses soon covered every inch of my bare skin. I grabbed his hair turning his head to the side kissing his neck.

'_I need your lips._' I whispered in his ear trailing kisses round the shell and sucking on the lobe. In seconds our lips was locking on to each other and his hands was crawling up my thigh. I was holding on to his neck for dear life. Our tongues were lightly touching at first but soon got increasingly greedier and every touch sent electrical jolts trough my body.

The bond made my arousal blend with Eric's and our lust waved back and forth making it stronger and stronger. I was getting dizzy; my panties were moist and my dress was suddenly bulked up around my waist. I absentminded tried to pull it down again but Eric took hold of my hands and kissed my palms.

'_Sookie, I need to feed from you before we enter Fangtasia and I need to do it somewhere visible._' He whispered in a rough voice looking concerned into my eyes. His eyes were blazing with want and lust; I understood this had to do with the '_Mine_' thing and the reason why we had to go public. I had willingly agreed to this and I could see and feel that he really wanted me so for once I had no objections. I nodded and bent over to his ear.

'_I know, but let me just do this one thing._' I sounded out of breath as I whispered back. Then I turned to his lips and kissed him ferociously before biting down on his bottom lip sucking his blood making him part of me. Eric groaned and twisted under me holding a firm grip on my hips. As soon as I let go of his lip he turned his attention to the pulse point on my neck licking, kissing and nibbling it. I almost didn't feel the fangs penetrate my skin but as soon as Eric began to draw my blood I felt myself flush through his veins. The feelings were intense and pushed me over the edge. I leaned against Eric chest and we both chuckled quietly basking in the aftershocks.

'_Thank you Lover. This was not exactly an appropriate place for this but I hope in time you will forgive me. I hope your dress didn't get too wrinkled._' He said rising and eyebrow and a crocked smile overtook his delicious lips. I smiled and shook my head. The dress was made of elastic cotton and could be pulled in place and no one would be the wiser.

'_This certainly makes up for all the times I didn't go to the Bon Temps view point in High School._' I laughed and jumped back in my seat straitening my dress. Eric started to laugh and shake his head.

'_Never a dull moment with you, my little firefly._' He leaned over and kissed my temple; started the engine and turned the car around. Again with the firefly endearment, I was fed up with it; I was going to get answers.

'_Why do you keep calling me that? And don't avoid the question this time, buddy!_'

'_Buddy! Buddy, really?_' He didn't like being called 'Buddy' at all, I could feel the irritation.

'_Avoiding the question again, I see._' I was getting irritated myself. Eric sighed and shook his head, but I simultaneously felt amusement creeping in.

'_Well, my Lover it is very simple. You shine like a firefly when we make love. It starts as a small bud of warm light in your chest that grows to this size. And sometimes you heal remarkable fast_' He showed me the size of a dinner plate with his hands to indicate the size of the light and quickly took hold of the steering wheel again.

'_So I'm fairly sure that you are not entirely human. You taste different as well. I have no idea what you are but one thing is for sure you are delicious, beautiful, smart and fierce, so I'm not going to complain whatever you are_.' He smirked at me and rested a hand on my thigh.

Well that speech shut me up. And I could feel my cheeks begin to burn. I guess I'm not that good at getting compliments. I had witnessed the light in my chest when I for a brief moment was seeing things from Eric's eyes. We were in the middle of having sex when it happened. It had been a wired experience and I had just chucked up to being a heat of the moment thing. Clovache had also insisted on me not being human, but she had not said or thought anything in the lines of what I was. This was freaking me out a bit. Feeling my emotions Eric squeezed my thigh lightly.

'_We will investigate this, my Lover, I promise. Don't worry too much about it right now. Concentrate on our evening at Fangtasia._' He was right I could do nothing right now and besides I didn't think anything would change in my human non-human condition this instant so the subject would keep until later.

'_Alright, what am I to expect at Fangtasia._' I said rubbing the fang marks slightly on my neck.

**-O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O-**

Somehow Mickey came visiting; a surprise for Sookie. I was certainly surprised and I'm the one pressing the keys on the keyboard... Well, what do you think?

Again I love reviews.

Thank you to all my fateful reviewers and to the rest of you.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just borrow them from the fabulous Mrs. Harris.

It is my first fanfic in English and no beta, so please excuse the grammar and the spelling :-)

**-O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O-**

Eric parked the Corvette in its usual spot and I started to open the door when he vamp-speeded over and opened it for me taking my hand. I was surprised this was not like Eric but it seemed he was determined to play the role of a perfect gentleman when he even offered me his arm. I thought we were going through the employees' entrance but Eric ushered me towards the front. Of course we didn't stand in line. The evening's bouncer was human and he bowed his head to Eric.

'_Good evening Master and good evening Miss Stackhouse._' He said which surprised me because I had never seen him before. As we entered Fangtasia all eyes were turned in our direction I had never seen that many vampires in the bar at one time, their nostrils were flaring and their eyes were locked on me they were circling like sharks in bloody waters. Humans and vampires looked at us but with different motives and thoughts, I bet. I let my mind sweep through the humans.

'_Why is he with her? She is ugly. Oh, I want him so bad._'

'_He has never brought a human here before. She is not worthy._'

I stood on my tippy-toe and whispered in Eric's ear what they thought and he whispered back that he was sure that the vampires were thinking just the opposite. He put his arm round my waist.

We went to the bar and Eric ordered a TrueBlood and a Gin and Tonic for me. The bartender looked familiar to me. He was new but I had seen him before. He was wearing an eye patch on his left eye and he donned a mustache and a Vandyke. He was about my height and he was wearing a black poet shirt and black pants and black boots. He made an exaggerated bow with his right hand fluttering in front of him and sent me a fangy smile.

'_Charles Twining at your service, Miss._' He said and winked at me. Eric tightened his hold on my waist. It annoyed me that I could not remember where I had seen him before.

'_Charles let me introduce you to Miss Sookie Stackhouse, she is Mine._' Eric sounded cold as ice and stared at Charles Twining waiting for submission.

'_Yes, Master she is yours._' Charles Twinging backed away and Eric turned his attention to the rest of the bar and the circling vampires. I caught Charles Twinging's eyes before I turned to look at the room and he winked at me again. I giggled silently and sent him a smile.

We went to Eric's private booth and sat beside each other Eric's arm never leaving my waist being possessive or protective, who knows perhaps both. I leaned against him and asked softly who Charles Twinging was. I knew Eric would hear me over the noise at Fangtasia. He told me, Charles Twining came to Shreveport a while ago actually it was at the time when I was hiding in the hidey-hole so before Bill went to the Queen. I felt relieved that at least that vampire was not here on my account. The new bartender made me think of Long Shadow and it occurred to me that maybe Eric had had trouble on that account. I asked him and he brushed me off with a short explanation that he had paid a fine to Long Shadows maker.

The vampires kept circling closer and closer and I was getting nervous. I knew Eric would probably kill them all before they could get a hold on me, but it was unnerving just the same. Pam was making her way over in human speed sending the new kids in town an irritated look.

'_I saw you kicked that asshole Compton in the balls. Sookie you are definitely my favorite non-vampire_.' She said with an overly sweet smile arriving at our booth.

'_So I understand that this means you are off the marked. I had so high hopes on the two of us._' She went on a little loud as her fangs ran out. I expected something like that from her but I was embarrassed just the same. With all the circling vampires it was a bit much. Eric growled at her.

'_Pamela you will show respect. Sookie is Mine._' Eric didn't raise his voice over hers but every vampire heard him.

'_Yes Master. Sookie is Yours!_' She complied in the same level of voice. I realized it was for the benefit of our audience of moving predators. Some of them moved away into the perimeters of the bar and started to make calls on their mobiles others seemed to pause for a moment but then went on with their business which unfortunately was assessing me. Pam leaned over the table and whispered in my ear.

'_I have a welcome to the family-present for you in the basement aka the dungeon. I'm sure you will like it._' She pointed to her nose and smiled mischievously. Eric shook his head and his eyes shot daggers at her.

'_I'll deal with our guest in the basement don't bother Sookie with this. Now, Pam get the first circling vulture._' Eric was getting impatient with the whole situation. I reached up and placed a kiss on Eric cheek and whispered.

'_Tell me, who is in the basement? Is it Mickey or Bill?_' I was pretty sure it had to one or the other. Eric looked at me evaluating whether I would be a bother about not knowing or be a bother knowing. I could see he came to a decision before he said anything.

'_It's Mickey, my Lover._'

'_Make him pay._' I said straining to hold back my anger. Eric looked surprised for about one millisecond then he leaned in and licked my neck at the pulse point. The implied suggestion and the feeling on my skin went straight to my panties and I could swear that the nearest vampires yanked their heads up just as I felt the warmth spread in my body. Keeping company with Supes was sometimes on the border of offensive. Their sense of smell was so attune it irked me out.

'_Maybe I'll bring you a souvenir when I have visited our guest._' Eric said and sensing my uneasiness towards the mass of vampires he went on;

'_Sookie, these are only minor vampires don't worry. It will be over soon. Would you like to dance afterwards?_' I nodded and grabbed his hand under the table the intense atmosphere had stolen my voice. I braced myself; took a deep breath and plastered a smile on my face.

Pam presented one vampire after another and I was introduced by Eric as his. After a while it was getting to me; being presented as a possession. I had to tune out so not to get infuriated. I wondered why there were only minor vampires, not that I felt I was that important but the sheer amount of vampires made it obvious that something big was going on. The whole thing kind of reminded me of one time I was at an auction with my Gran; People assessing the items and people getting bids on the phone. And sure enough as soon as the thought hit me the first vampire offered Eric property in exchange for me on behalf of his maker.

I felt nauseated, this was fare worse than I expected and I could feel Eric getting angrier by the moment. What the hell was going on?

**-O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O-**

Sorry for the short chapter. It didn't quite work out as I planned.

Hope you like it?

Review please


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just borrow them from the fabulous Mrs. Harris.

It is my first fanfic in English and no beta, so please excuse the grammar and the spelling :-)

**-O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O-**

After the first couple of offers on me, Eric called Pam over, she had been on the phone ever since we entered the bar, and barked a '_Yes?_' at her. Eric's anger was burning through the bond and it was contagious. I was seething with anger and I had great difficulty not hitting them all square in the face. I had a bad feeling I was even capable of killing the next vampire that made an offer on me. I noticed at a lot of the vampires had vacated Fangtasia after their 'audience' with the Sheriff and his new toy- Yeah that's me, hurray!

All the new and old vampire residents in the area had stood before Eric and acknowledged me as his, except for Bill who was out of town for business; Pam had informed. And I started to think it very convenient for him to be out of town as the proverbial shit was hitting the fan. I could not resist the feeling that the bastard had something to do with the escalation of things. So far Bill had proven to be nothing but trouble.

Pam looked like a thunder cloud

'_There is an offer on the internet for the one who delivers Sookie to an unknown person of interest. The reward is extremely big; the last unused Cluvier Dor. The offer has been there for 10 hours. I don't think the one behind is the Queen of Louisiana or any vampire royalty._' Pam said so low I almost didn't hear despite the fresh vampire blood in my body.

'_This smells of fucking fairy, who else could offer a Cluvier Dor._' She went on crinkling her nose in a mixture of disgust and expectant pleasure. Fairies!? Why would they be interested in me? A Cluvier Dor what was that? I could feel Eric's arm getting tighter round my waist.

'_We are going to the office, now!_' He declared and I followed him down the corridor with relief not feeling too hot at being the prey in the shark pool. I could feel my shoulders relax from the shear liberation of leaving the bar despite the new dangers looming over me. I grabbed Eric's hand and he pulled me into him as we entered the office; Pam hot on our trails.

'_Why would fairies do this? I can't imagine Claudine having anything to do with this?'_ The first words out of my mouth as the door closed behind Pam. In my ears I sounded like a screaking mouse the fear of betrayal seeping through.

'_Mmm, I inclined to agreeing with you Sookie._' Eric said and led me to the chair next to the desk and went over and flopped down in his big leather desk-chair. Pam ripped out some files form the cabinet and placed them on the desk.

'_Call him._' She said and looked intently at Eric pointing to a number in the top file. He frowned and I could feel anger and apprehension flowing slowly through the bond. Pam tapped her feet and rested her well-manicured hands on her hips. I felt surrender mixed with my own curiosity and he leaned forward fishing for his phone in the back pocket and dialed the number.

' _Niall, …..you heard?_' He said expressionless but with a slight condescending tone. There was a lot of talking on the other end but I could not hear what was said. Disbelief and surprise were sipping through the bond and I could only guess as to what caused it.

'_I agree, you need to meet and I appreciate you letting me tell her._' Eric put the phone down and looked at me; his blue beautiful eyes blazing with interest and lust. My heart stopped and my breath caught in my throat.

'_Leave us Pam._' He got up and stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders leaning over sniffing my neck. Goosebumps spread like a forest fire over my body; there was an odd feeling between us; the bond was flooded with lust and amusement from Eric and I felt uneasy and was getting annoyed. Pam had left closing the door quietly.

'_Tell me what?_' I squeaked. Eric kneeled in front of me and cupped my face and his icy blues pierced mine.

'_Sookie, I have come in possession of knowledge of your heritage. You are by all means part fairy._' He shot me a pleased smile and kept my face cupped and his eyes on me. The room started to spin and my heart started to speed up. My world made no sense I was gripping Eric's wrists hard piercing his skin with my nails. My emotions mirrored Eric's earlier ones with disbelief and surprise.

'_A fucking fairy!_'

'_How? And how is that a good thing? Who am I to meet? Do I need to meet this person alone? I won't do it alone!_' The last words were a desperate yell and everything went black. Next thing I knew I was sitting in Eric's lap on the couch. Eric was gently rubbing my back kissing the top of my head. I was thinking cat-nip for vampires and was suddenly aware of the true meaning of me being a fairy, if that was correct; then Eric would only want me for my intoxicating blood. That was the sorry truth, not as I had feared that it was for my telepathy, but it all came down to my blood. I flew out of his lap to the other side of the office pressing my back against the wall in a defense positon.

'_So it's all about my blood. You are getting high on me that's it; a fucking addict._' I spat at him my eyes not leaving his for a second. Eric slowly got up from the couch holding his hands out towards me; palms up.

'_Your blood does taste especially sweet and good but intoxicating like fairy blood it is not. If it was you would not have survived the first time Bill had your blood._' Eric said matter-of-factly. It chilled me to the bone.

'_Your blood is more like chocolate or vintage wine than cocaine._' He went on reassurance coming through the bond as he moved closer. I kept my mouth shut for once; I figured he had a lot to explain. And I really didn't know what to say.

'_There is so much more to you than your sweet tasting blood. I am a great fan of your smell as well as the taste of your lips. You are beautiful and resourceful and I especially like the way you make me lust for you._' His eyebrow rose as he said the last words and I felt my cheeks and chest heating up burning like hell in a few seconds. He closed the distance between us; my panic and fear had subsided as he picked up my hands from their position ready to strike and kissed my palms sending little jolts of electricity from my hands strait to my panties.

'_You are my Lover and I will not allow anything to happen to you._' He said. Putting my hands on his chest and leaning closer made me feel safe. I wondered if it was the bond or the odd feelings I was developing towards Eric or that I actually was receptive of glamour when it came to Eric. He did kind of glamour me when I was staked in Jackson. I had let him in and let him take control. Was I turning into a pet? I had a hard time identifying the odd feelings and untangle them from the bond. I was sure that I really liked him and that I was extremely attracted to him but other than that I was at a loss.

'_I will be at your side when you meet Niall Brigant the fairy, if you want me to or I'll get whoever you want. He has information on your fairy kin and is likely to help explain why you glow._' I nodded.

'_And I'm fairly sure he can shine some light on the Cluvier Dor. But I must warn you fairies do not answer direct questions very well, just let them talk. And a warning; you should never ever trust them._' He looked intently at me

'_Go with me, please!_' I whispered curling my arms around his waist making him come closer; it soothed me. '_When is this taking place?'_ I continued.

'_Tonight at your house, after we leave here._' I felt my throat close up this was too soon. Too much had happened this evening I was getting shell-shocked. I could feel my eyes were wide and dry and a headache was approaching.

'_Alright but I'm getting to my limit, I have a hard time coping all this._' My voice was raw and parched. Eric leaned in and cupped my chin locking his big beautiful blue eyes on mine. I was feeling the heat spreading in my lower abdomen; my breath picking up pace.

'_I can help you release some of that tension._' He said in a low grumbling voice resting his hands on my butt. I sank hard, thoughts about fairies, vampire auctions, Mickey and Bill - the bastards - drifted away. Looking into Eric's eyes and feeling his demanding body this close made me want to lock the door and just let him have his way with me while my mind go blank. As if sensing my frame of mind Eric went over and locked the door pulling me softly towards his desk chair. Placing me down on it he moved behind me and began rubbing all the tightness out of my shoulder blades and neck making them, little by little, come down. I hadn't realized I'd tensed up this much. Eric leaned over and lingered a kiss on my neck a deep humming growl leaking out of his chest.

'_You are mine!_' he whispered in my ear.

'_Uh, huh! And can that make my headache go away? Because then I'm all for it._' I asked teasing just under the surface of my ironic tone. A little challenge; I was curious to see how he would respond.

'_I'm sure I can think of something that will ease that as well as the tension in your other very fine limbs_.' He murmured and traced a finger slowly down my left arm. Eventually coming to at halt at the base of my hand he lifted it up and kissed and licked my palm sending little shutters down my spine. In an effortless swing he brought me to my feet and pulled me into him; my back against his front.

'_Lover, we are going to make all the troubles go away_.' He said in a low huskie voice making me tremble with a familiar surged of lust.

'_Now breathe and focus on your breathing. We are going to do the exercises you showed me Clovache taught you. They seem to relax you and put you at ease._' Eric whispered in my ear obviously both answering my challenge trying to rile me up. The bastard!

'_Oh, so that's where this is going._' I mumbled. Knowing Eric; I was expecting some kind of leveed invitation to sex and now we were going to train? Mirroring my movements Eric stood behind me touching me butterfly light but never directing or obstructing any of my movements.

I must admit it helped. It got me focused and my oncoming headache subsided. Doing the movements in close physical contact with the vampire-sex-god also made me just a tiny bit horny. Twenty minutes later I was back in good shape and my head was clear. I turned around and wrapped my arms around Eric's neck and crawling up his lean an tall body tracing little kisses on his neck and jaw I ended up kissing him hard and deep letting some of the built up sexual frustration out. Eric dragged me of him with a gentle but firm grip on my arms and looked me in the eyes with an amused expression.

'_Slow down Miss Stackhouse I need to save my energy as I intend to ravish a feisty fairy in her bedroom later tonight._' Eric smirked and gave me a quick peck on the nose sitting me down by the coach.

There was a knock at the door and a muffled voice of Pam saying something about the guest in the basement and closing up the bar in an hour.

'_Get Sookie a gin and tonic I'll go down and deal with our guest._' Eric said taking of his leather jacket.

I sat back in the couch as Eric unlocked the door and let Pam in with my drink. He ordered her to stay with me and left. I could feel he was getting kind of exited at the thought of 'interrogating' Mickey. Pam was pissed and she was sulking sitting on the edge of the desk.

'_Sookie, I tell you; I never get to do the fun stuff around here anymore._' Was she serious? Come to think of it, torturing was probably Pam's idea of a good time and excessive shopping of course.

'_Babysitting a fucking human._' She muttered and I couldn't help smiling at her. Thinking she was not exactly up to speed on that particular subject.

'_Hmm, well Pam if it is any consolation, I'm not exactly all human. Meet Sookie Stackhouse the fucking fairy!_' I said standing and making a mock bow in her direction. I must be getting good at reading vampire expressions because I caught a glimpse of total surprise on Pam's face before an amused look overtook and she licked her lips. I felt my heart leap and for a moment I had second thoughts. Telling a professed fairy hater and fairy blood luster that you your self is in fact a fairy is maybe just a tad stupid even for a crazy barmaid.

'_You don't smell and taste like a fairy. Luckily for you my telepathic friend._' She said as her fangs came down and she tapped one of the fangs with her right index finger indicating what would have happened if I did when she tasted my blood after the maenad attack. I shuttered making a note to myself never to forget that vampires are in fact predators friendly at times or not. Pam didn't seem to want to continue our conversation so I sat back down on the couch sighed. She turned her attention towards the filing cabinet and the computer on the desk. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the wall.

Flashes of dime light and a silver shackled Mickey filled the back of my eyelids. He was chained to a hook in the ceiling. Weak smoke was winding up from every silver covered surface of his body. He was naked. I saw a silver poker come into my line of sight and pressed into his side. He was screaming and wringing. I was watching Eric's 'interrogation' of Mickey and I didn't want to look away. I watched as Eric leaned over him and whispered something in his ear and then tear it of in one smooth movement. I was fascinated and a bit mortified at my own reaction. Mickey was beginning to babble I could see his mouth move as blood and drool was running down his lover face. He was a disgusting creature. Suddenly I felt bad. Bad for being such a vindictive person and a bad Christian.

My eyes flew open and stared directly into Pam's inscrutable eyes.

'_Interesting Sookie, What just happened to you?_'

Oh, shit! What did I do or say?

**-O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O-**

Sorry folks for the long wait.

Writers block or something in that department, I had lot of things to sort out before writing this chapter. So what do you think?

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just borrow them from the fabulous Mrs. Harris.

It is my first fanfic in English and no beta, so please excuse the grammar and the spelling :-)

**-O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O-**

'_Hmm, what do you mean Pam?_' I said trying to escape explaining anything.

'_You know Sookie, it is not polite to evade questions. You started to glow like a fucking Christmas tree. You can't tell me that you didn't notice and how the hell did you do it?_' Pam demanded but looked curious and amused. So she had actually been watching me closely and only pretending to work. I could only guess to what had triggered it but I was fairly sure it had something to do with my fairy background and my connection to Eric. Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea!This was getting more and more complicated.

'_Well Pam, I didn't evade the question. I didn't know I was glowing. But I think it has something to do with the fairy stuff._' I was not going to tell her about my little mental visit to the basement, but it had me wondering if the glowing had more to do with my connection to Eric and less to do with my fairy heritage. Pam stared at me sitting down on the couch beside me. She took my hand in her delicate little hands and brought it to her face. She sniffed my hand deeply with closed eyes. It made me feel very uncomfortable and self-aware.

'_Seriously Sookie, I cannot smell an ounce of intoxicating fairy blood in you, but you do somehow smell familiar and very alluring._' Pam Concluded licking her lips moving back in the couch giving me some private space. I stared back at her. Eric had praised Pam's ability as a tracker and that entailed a great deal of sniffing things out but then again Pam was a relatively young vampire and what did I really know about vampire smell?

I could feel Eric approaching so he must have finished with Mickey - the bastard. He had something for me; A present. I could feel the feelings associated with the act of giving coming from the bond. I felt slightly excited but the thought occurred to me that maybe the gift had something to do with Mickey and that alarmed me. A night of mixed feelings- indeed.

Eric strutted into the office and with three long strides he was in front of me holding out a closed fist I front of me. It reminded me of when Jason and I were kids finding snails and bugs or stones and presented them in the same fashion to Gran or other adults. I'm sure that's why a smile was trying to force its way on to my face but I forced it a way. I tentative hold out my hand under Eric's dreading what would end up in my hand. I looked at his face for clues but all I got was a half smirk and then his hand opened and dumped something hard that sounded like little pieces of porcelain scrambling together into my hand. I instinctively closed my hand feeling instantly that the pieces were sharp, pricking into my skin.

'_Careful Sookie, do not prick yourself on them and sleep for a hundred years. I would be very bored and miss you terribly._' Eric said leaning over me urging me to look at my 'present'. It would not surprise me if Eric actually knew the Brothers Grimm in person. I did not ask but made a mental note to do that one day and ask if the Sleeping Beautify had anything to do with vampires. I opened my hand and looked at my palm with one eye trying as a kid to avoid the worst. Fangs! Mickey's fangs I presumed, neatly cleaned and longer than you would expect. I took a deep breath. This was not so bad I shook my hand rustling the fangs together making a tingling sound. Pam was smiling broadly which on her looked very disturbing. She was holding out her hand wanting to take a closer look at my marvelous gift.

'_Is he dead?_' I questioned Eric holding my hand out in Pam's direction locking on his blasting blues. He was pleased with his gift.

'_No, I sent for his Maker. She will be her to collect him and give him a thorough education in respecting ones elders and I'm sure he will never touch what's Mine again._' He chuckled at the first part but was still beyond angry about the last part.

'_Do the missing fangs mean he cannot feed for a while and can a vampire starve to death?_' I found myself oddly interested in the gloomy details of Mickey's punishment.

'_Yes and no. He will have to have help feeding hence the presence of his Maker. A vampire can only die by the sun or by turning into the gooey mess. The last by decapitation, a stake to the heart or a large dose of silver in the heart._' Eric continued. '_Starvation will lead to slow deterioration over hundreds of years but not death._'

Pam had seized the fangs and was studying them close with scrutinizing eyes.

'_This would make excellent earrings or perhaps a _keychain'. Pam Suggested and tilted her head to the side questioning. The mere thought of using the disgusting things as something to carry around made my stomach turn. My hands were reaching towards Eric wanting to touch him. The bond demanded some kind of connection for reassurance and I frankly needed to thank him for my 'lovely' gift so I could get it out of my sight. Don't get me wrong I actually appreciated the thought and Mickey really deserved whatever came his way but fangs! I really didn't want to walk around with fangs. As far as I was concerned the only fangs I was letting near me was the fangs currently residing behind the beautiful lips of the very tall blond Viking standing in front of me. I grabbed his hands and pulled myself up and out of the couch into his arms. Standing in the Eric cave leaning my forehead against his chest and wrapping my arms around his marvelous muscular body squishing him tight I suddenly knew exactly what to do with my gift.

'_Thank you Eric for the very thoughtful gift. I will cherish it and I know exactly what I'm going to do with it. I'm sorry I can't tell you what yet_' I let go of Eric with one arm and stretched it out towards Pam palms up demanding to get my present back.

'_It is your gift to do with whatever you want, my Lover._' Eric emphasized with a kiss to the crown of my head. Pam reluctantly placed the fangs back in my hand and I fisted around it and once again completed my embrace of Eric. The bond and Eric making me feel so mellow. It was kind of a drug when things was calm and nice but I had experienced the extremely bad side to the bond as well – I was no longer the naïve Sookie Stackhouse that fell in love with the first vampire she met just because she couldn't hear his thoughts and she was extremely lonely – fucking Bill.

'_Pam, see to Salome when she comes to collect the worthless piece of shit currently taking up space in our basement accommodations_?' At that Eric scooped me up in his arms and started towards the door. I snatched my purse on the desk and poured the fangs inside.

'_Eric, where are we going?_'

'_I want to dance with my Lover and then go home._' He answered with an elevated brow waiting for me to consent or probably expecting me to protest. I did not protest. I smiled and nodded stretching up to kiss both his cheekbones. The go home remark didn't go unnoticed but I didn't know what to think of it just now so I chose to ignore it for now to ponder over later.

Eric was being uncharacteristically nice to me and I suspected that the bond was not only effecting me and mellowing me out. I felt a sudden pang of concern that Eric would be vulnerable or losing his edge in the vampire games of politic. This could get dangerous for Eric and it dawned on me that maybe he had more at stake than I in this despite of all the fairy and telepathy mess in my life. I sighed and let Eric put me down on the dance floor as we arrived back in the bar. Fangtasia almost vacant of vampires now and the fangbangers was also scarce. Closing time was nearing. Eric shot me at questioning look at my concerned feelings but I shook my head and leaned into his embrace as we slowly moved in unison to the enticing music playing to end the last minutes of the night.

I realized that my chest was starting to light up with a warm light from within and that Eric's arms around me was strangely warm. What the hell? This was absolutely not the time for something like this to happen. We needed to get out of there sooner rather than later. I pulled at Eric's arm pointing discreetly at my chest and mentioning for us to leave.

'_Fuck Sookie, you need to get this under control. Good thing we are meeting Naill tonight._'

He threw his jacket over me covering the light and lifted me up leaving Fangtasia in vamp-speed. As we exited through the back door Eric didn't go to the Corvette but took to the sky. We were flying and it was exhilarating. I clung to Eric not afraid that he would drop me but I had an unrelenting urged to be close to him. My light subsided but didn't go away and Eric still felt warm as in human warm.

**-O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O-**

Hm, a warm Eric and a glowing Sookie….

Reviwe please it makes me sooooooo happy


End file.
